Speaking of impossible
by Secret-Supernova-X
Summary: It was The Doctor's birthday, They stopped in Cardiff for a while, met Jack and the Torchwood team, Jack got The Doctor and Rose drunk...Little did he know he was in for the kill!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Dudes!**

**Okay, this is the opening, hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATLEY...I do NOT own any of the characters in this story ******** Hoar, the things I would do to them on television if I did...Mwahahaha!**

**Anyway...Enjoy ******

Chapter One

Rose stomped down the spiral steps making sure she got The Doctors full attention, she got to the bottom of the steps, snapped her phone shut and launched it at The Doctor, it landed on the jump seat only centimetres away from where he was sat.

"Stupid bloody phone won't bloody work, what does it take to get a bloody phone that worked in this bloody place?" The Doctor just simply looked at her and carried on working.

"YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING IS YOU DOCTOR!?!" she gave him a huge glare then huffed. Rose felt like she could scream and hit him multiple times in the sentimental parts until he got the message that she was angry. She needed him to tell her to cheer up, and to suggest they go somewhere for dinner but as usual he was blank with suggestions.

"No, no, I Mean yes I was listening, I'm just a little bit busy that's all." He was examining an alien artefact. He had his brainy specs on his head and his sonic screwdriver in his mouth, Rose thought he looked UBER sexy when he was concentrating but that didn't bring her out of her rant, which it normally did. The doctor saw her face, she was looking for something to use as a weapon to shout at The Doctor about but before she opened her mouth The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver and specs into his side pocket. He blatantly slammed the artefact down onto the floor of the TARDIS, stood up and faced Rose.

"That's it!" The Doctor sighed. "I've just about had enough, and I mean really enough of your mood swings! They're getting worse and worse by the minute! And me...Why me, why take them out on me, Jacks onboard, all he does is sit there all day watching us argue, why don't you do this to him, geez, can't you stop ranting and raving for at least a minute?!" He grabbed Rose's hands, swayed them side to side whilst looking into her eyes, "Please, Just calm down Rose, I'm Begging you, and just stop throwing your moods back and forth!"

Rose nodded at the Doctor "You Know, I'm dying for some chips right now, with a bit of chocolate and pickles in them!" The Doctor cringed at the foods she wanted to eat. "Together as well yum to the sound of that" The Doctor headed off into the kitchen of the TARDIS with Rose following behind.

There weren't just the mood swings that where affecting Rose, there were the cravings for food she wouldn't dream of having, but The Doctor just thought it was hormones. He cooked up some chips for her and him and sat at the table. Rose pulled a face at the food that was placed in front of her she looked like a little child that was told to eat her greens, even if she hated them so much.

"Where's my chocolate? And My Pickles?!Dooccctttoooorr!! I Wanted pickles, I love pickles. You Know that!"She slumped back into her seat. The doctor thought she really looked like a 6 year old kid when she did that, it made him smile but he was in to much of a fed up mood to smile.

"Like it or lump it, either way."

Rose felt like hitting him again, instead she just screamed out loudly, and started arguing again with the doctor.

Jack woke. He knew he had shut his door last night, after all the arguing that The Doctor and Rose where doing he just came up to his bedroom. It was as if the TARDIS was telling him to shut them up.... He was sick of it, and this time it was Rose causing the arguments not The Doctor, when the doctor caused arguments Jack thought it was just mainly to hear Rose's voice telling him to Pipe down, or stop being such a baby. The arguing got louder and louder. It must have come from the Kitchen into the base of the TARDIS, Jack could hear Rose complaining, and moaning. The Doctor was being tough on her and you could tell how Fed-Up he was with her. Jack Knew what it was, He Knew straight away when she had her first mood swing and took it out on The Doctor, and she had stormed towards Jacks bedroom and called him her little teddy Rose always cuddled him after arguments with The Doctor. But this time Jack was going to speak to the doctor.

They where drunk when they first ACTUALLY got together. It was The Doctors Birthday, Jack had taken them out to one of London's Finest night Clubs. He managed to get The Doctor and Rose Drunk, They Had a laugh, but by the time Jack had got them back to the TARDIS his Hangover kicked in. You'd think that a man who looked like he was in his thirties but was in his hundreds would have never remembered the word hangover with the amount of times he got drunk.

Rose and The doctor had fallen into the jump seat and were laughing and joking about. They had their last laughs and just went silent for a moment. Rose wanted to end his birthday in a 'special' way, Jack knew that.

_26__th__ August – The Doctor's Birthday – 1 Week ago_

_The two stumbled into the TARDIS laughing at anything they saw. The Doctor sat down heavily into the jump seat followed by Rose who just sat uncomfortably on the edge. She decided that she was going to play a little mind game with the doctor._

"_Is that it?" Rose pivoted in her seat to face The Doctor._

"_What?" The doctor answered gingerly He knew what she meant as well as what she was playing at._

"_The end of the celebration... Get drunk...Have a laugh... Spend time with Rose and go to bed?" She looked at him with a look of desperation on her face._

"_Do you want it to be?"_

"_No!" Rose shot a look at him._

_She sat further onto the seat and huddled into the doctor he put his arm around her and started to play with Rose's hair._

"_Well we could-" Before the Doctor could suggest anything else Rose spun and locked her lips with his, they stayed like this for ages. They had to separate for air. Rose bit her lip then smiled at The Doctor. He was speechless he didn't know that he was going to be snogged there and then, Especially in front of Jack who was stood there silently laughing at The Doctor. Rose stood up and stuck her tongue out._

"_You can't catch me!" she ran towards the steps and put on his specs_

"_How the bloody hell did you get them without me noticing!"_

"_Easy...Just Snog you to get what I want!"_

"_Well, you do look rather Sexy In those Glasses" he got up and started creeping towards her. "What was that about not being able to catch you...?"_

"_Bet You Can't!"_

"_Bet I Can!" The doctor ran towards Rose. She let out a squeal of excitement before shooting off up the steps._

_Jack just watched in laughter. He Knew where this was going, he'd been looking forward to them finally getting along so well like this, but he knew that it wasn't going to last...._

Jack slid on the pink dressing gown that was hung over a white leather chair in his room. It was pink with little white sheep on the outside. His slippers where gone, He loved them slippers, they had little green frogs on the front, they where Jacks favourite. He slid on his timberlands instead and went to the top of the spiral stairs. E could hear them arguing and arguing and well.....Arguing.

"I asked for chocolate...and Pickles!"

"That's Just Disgusting rose, what's got into you lately!"

"So there's something wrong with me now is there!"

"Well to be Honest Rose, your like bloody hormone city, especially with me, you've literally been picking on me lately, and I really don't like it!" Rose sat down on the jump seat, put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Now your crying, Bloody hell, your hormones are everywhere Rose, do you want me to take a look, because I can if you want." Rose shook her head and sniffled.

"Doctor I'm Sorry"

"What For, Its not you, it's your Hormones, its normal...Juuust...Not for this Loooonnggg...." The Doctor said, extending his words with a squeaky voice.

"You don't understand Doctor."

"What do I not understand Rose?" The Doctor asked softly, giving her a sympathetic look.

Rose sobbed a little harder. The Doctor knew that she wasn't going to calm down soon so he took her into his arms cooing her and shushing her softly. "I think....I might..." Rose couldn't get the words that she wanted out. it was hurting her badly, like someone had just winded her. "UGH...I think I might be pregnant!" Rose spat the words out like it was food she'd tried for the first time and she thought was disgusting. The cooing had stopped, The Doctors arms gently fell off her shoulders. Rose's eyes rose up to The Doctor's, She wanted to run away and hide forever, she hated herself so much, the way she said that, the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her as if she had just dribbled down her shirt, the doctors face blank of emotions. Roses face changed to a look of Desperation, sorrow, anger. Not knowing what the doctor would think about having a child.

"Say something Doctor....Please?"

Jack knew he had to step in, save the day, be the little hero once again. He gently walked down the steps towards rose, as he stood on the bottom step rose ran over to him and squeezed him whilst getting his pink dressing gown wet with her frequent sobs and sniffles. "Hey Rose, Don't cry babe! It's okay!"

"But It's not, I Can never do anything right I'm wrong Jack, Just Wrong!"

"Don't EVER say that! You're brilliantly perfect, the greatest friend I've ever had...EVER! Now go and get some drinks while I talk things through with The Doctor, I'll have a VERY strong coffee, and do The Doctor some tea, and for yourself, Hot Chocolate, Make it Chocolaty and stick a flake in it!" He gave Rose a Reassuring look before going and sitting on the jump seat.

"Yano' you could of said something to her, did you not see the look on that girls face, you had her scared to death when you where sat there, and Doctor...Staring isn't a reply"

"I just... I don't know what to think Jack, I love her I really do, but...Oh Jack what do I do!"

"Well First things first, we get the test! You can go with Rose to get the pregnancy test. I'll get something to eat sorted out."

"Jack its 9:00 in the morning, why are you sorting something to eat out, anyway, your better off with her you're her best friend, Best friends always do stuff like this." the doctor gave Jack a pleading look.

"Oh Okay, I'll take her but you've got to give me money, Lots of it, I'm going to take her shopping."

The Doctor Nodded then shouted Rose, There was no answer.

Jack went towards the kitchen to find Rose but she wasn't there. "Rose, Were are you?" He told the doctor to stay put as he went up the stairs. He went into Rose's room, she wasn't there, but he grabbed her dressing gown and her Ugg boots that The Doctor got her because she fell in deep love with them... carried them to the only place he knew he'd find her...The Bathroom. He gently opened the door to find Rose sat in the empty bath crying.

"What if I am Pregnant Jack? ...What if he doesn't want the baby and decides to leave me on earth with my Mum and Mickey? ... Jack I don't want my life to end because of a baby..." She gave jack a look of worry, something Jack had never seen before on Rose's face, Jack climbed into the bath with her and squeezed her leg with his hand.

"He will never just drop you off on earth because of a baby, he Loves you, he wants you badly, you can tell, and I don't mean in the passionate way, well, I mean both to be Honest, Passionate and...Well Sexual." He winked at her then laughed making Rose laugh with him. "Put your dressing gown on, And your Ugg boots, were going shopping."

"In our pyjamas...?" Rose smile at Jack, He knew Rose Loved morning shopping in her pyjamas.

"In our Pyjamas, The best fashionable way there is! Let's have some Fun, Me and you, like the good Ol' days!" He got up pulling rose out of the circular bath, she grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled her towards the steps.

The Doctor Saw Rose walking down the stairs with Jack, he smiled and realised how well she looked in a morning before she put her make-up on, her hair had slight curls in them dropping down past her shoulders, she did look Beautiful, after all she was Rose, she was his Rose. He walked over to her and smiled at her, He pulled out his sonic screwdriver he handed it over to his faithful companion and smiled even more at her.

"Take my screwdriver, shove it into a bank, press the button and get as much money as you like out, naught to a million, what ever makes you happy." Rose's arms flung round his neck, he hugged her and laughed. Rose let go and ran towards the TARDIS door like she was a little 6 year old girl going to find her Christmas presents. The doctor caught hold of Jack. "Err... Nice dressing gown..." he looked at him in amusement "Take her into the Pharmacy before you come back here and get the best pregnancy test you can find her."

"You got it boss." Jack gave him a half salute, half wave and went towards rose, he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the door, closing it gently behind them. The doctor sat back in the jump seat and sighed loudly. He didn't know what he'd do if she was pregnant, He didn't know if it was good or bad.

**So...!**

**What do you think? Pop the P pop the P ******

**R&R guy's xx like my friend says...Reviews are like a drug... ******

**Kayleigh – Torch-who-x ******


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!

So...Rose isn't leading a very happy life...But a small figure appears in this one...and as always...Comes with a SLAPPING entrance!

Enjoy 

Torch-who-x

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack and Rose walked up to the closest bank they could find, Rose did what the Doctor had instructed her but she didn't know how much to draw out. She wriggled with excitement and looked at Jack for a suggestion.

"Five hundred... Each, at least!" Jack gave Rose a great big cheesy smile then nodded at her. "And if we need more we come back!" she grinned then flicked the switch on the sonic device. The Doctor must have altered it to get a specific amount out because there was twenty pound extra on top of the hundreds they had drew out of the bank. Jack took the twenty and told Rose it was for personal use. They set off going into the top designer shops, they had forgotten that they where still in their pyjamas and had realised that their dress was the problem they where being stared at, but the two didn't care.

"Do you actually know why The Doctor didn't come?"

"No why?"

"Well I do....He's scared of London, my mum's normally out around ten looking for something to buy, even if its a new pair of socks, she likes to just go shopping in the morning, and every time he's seen my mother he's got a heck of a slap off her!" Rose laughed making Jack look at her with a worried face.

"So he sent me to get a slap off your mum!"

"Yep" Rose laughed and picked up two pair of jeans, Skinny and boot cut or fitted and long "Which ones?"

"Skinny....No. No. No Fitted....No. No. No. Both!" he shoved them into his basket. In the Basket were, two blue shirts, a new tie for The Doctor, some girl boxers that said I Love Boys Pants and A turquoise, alter neck dress. Oh and the matching shoes, along with the jewellery, and the make-up.

Jack walked over to the back of the shop where he saw a suit. It was blue with thin pink stripes, though you could barely see the pink stripes. Jack knew The Doctor needed a new suit so he threw it into the basket. Rose came over with a handful of tops she liked and put them in.

"Blimey we'll need a trolley for all of this, its like supermarket find the best clothes and buy them sweep!"

"Well we do have the money!" Rose raised her eyebrows at Jack. "Oh and I'm getting my mum these, she held up a pair of earrings that where looped with a little silver ball on the end of each one. "My mum loves her earrings!" Jack smiled at her and half walked, half skipped over to the counter, Rose thought he looked a Plonker in that dressing gown, and especially with those boots of his on. She walked over to jack and helped bag the clothing items.

"How much we got left?"

"My twenty quid left." Jack winced at what Rose's next question was.

"What's it for?"

"Err... Rose it's for you're... Pregnancy test"

"Oh Okay" Rose gave Jack a reassuring smile. She took his hand. They flicked their dressing gowns and ran down the street towards the pharmacy.

Jack entered the pharmacy dragging Rose in behind. She really didn't want to go in, but she had to. They walked to the back of the store where the tests where kept and they were stood glancing at every one of them. Rose squeezed Jacks hand tighter and tighter until he squeezed back.

A small blond woman entered the store, she was wearing tight fit jeans, she had a small black coat on and her hair was tied up, around her neck was a little chain that had Mother engraved into it, she looked around the shop, she just came in to browse at the items they had in, she went towards the shelf that had the vitamins and beauty products, she glanced at what looked like a couple who where together. They where looking at pregnancy tests, she looked at the mal who was on his tip-toes reaching for the pregnancy test which was on the top shelf. He was wearing a dressing gown which looked really familiar to her, she'd remembered Rose, she loved sheep they where her favourite animal, the young girl next to him had two hands full of bags, she was telling him to stretch, a little bit more, He'd got down the pregnancy test and he sighed with relief.

"Nothing but a bit of stretching to get those sore muscles working in the morning" He Laughed and took a hand full of bags of the girl, he took her hand and she laughed. Oh those laughs. It sounded so familiar, like she'd just heard it yesterday, she looked at the girl, she was dressed in a light ping dressing gown, purple pyjamas and grey Ugg boots, her hair was blond, and she had curl dropping down past her shoulders. She was Beautiful, and then she noticed who she was.

"Rose?" The woman's Jaw Dropped.

Rose knew for an instant who it was, she looked at Jack then spun round. "Mum! Hi, long time No See!" Rose said with a look of worry written across her face.

"You bet it was too long! I haven't heard from you in ages, you said you'd call, you'd keep calling if there was something wrong!"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Rose was confused. She started to wonder what she meant... Then it clicked.

"Who's this?" Jackie wanted to know who he was before she wanted to know about the pregnancy test she had in her hand.

"Mum Meet Jack, My Almost Gay but almost straight best friend, Jack Meet Mum, Jackie" Rose's hand dropped from jacks and she slid the pregnancy test into his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Tyler!" He nodded at Jackie. Before Rose could stop her she slapped Jack and gave him a warning glare.

"Don't You Nice to meet you me" Rose winced at the sounds Jack was making.

"Mum" Rose Glowered "Jacks my best friend."

"Still doesn't have the right to get you pregnant does it?!" She threatened to hit him again so he would cower away behind Rose, which he did.

"What! No mum! You got it wrong! No. Jack's not like that! He's my best friend"

"So you keep saying... Where's The Doctor then?" She blanked Jack a couple of times until he replied.

"Hiding from you, and I can see why, His girlfriend's mum has a slap on her!" Rose nudged him to shut up, Jackie didn't know what the relationship between her and The Doctor was like.

"Girlfriend, Oh right, so is he in the TARDIS?" Jackie was being very calm about this, which worried her...badly.

"Yep" Rose Nudged Jack again then told him to shut up.

"Mum Look, Please don't go mad at him, he's going through a hard time, especially with me and my moods lately!"

"Oh, I'm not going to go mad at him...I'm going to Flipping Kill him! Now buy that and take me to the TARDIS!" Jack walked over to the counter and bought the test. He slipped it into one of his bags and led the two women out of the store.

"Mum, why would it be so bad being pregnant anyway? You've always wanted a grandchild. The only difference is that she'll be part timelord, and have more brains than me!"

"You mean alien"

"Don't say that, He's not alien. He's just from a planet that has never been heard of before, I Hate that word Alien."

"Why. Because you've been having sex with one..." She glared at her daughter, only receiving a glare back

"It was once mum, his Birthday, I told him I wanted to make it end in a special way, we were drunk!"

"Contraception, morning after pill, Rose!"

"I..." Rose sighed. The truth had to come out sooner or later. "I Didn't want to take the morning after pill, Okay, I'm sorry but I couldn't, Just Couldn't I Tried but I stopped myself, For him, Mum, for that stupid man sat behind them doors, I Love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Anyway its too late for the pill now since its been at least a week since I came into contact with him, since then we've done nothing but argue..."

Jack Laughed "I'll say!"

* * *

SO!

What did you think...?

R&R Guys!

Reviews are my food...without them I'll starve!!!

So...Do you wanna' hear more...?!

Then R&R GUYS!!!!!

Love you all!

Torch-who-x – Kayleigh! X


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie looked at Jack who was stood with his hands under his arms, keeping them warm from the cold "Open the TARDIS door please"

"Haven't got a key, it's in my coat"

"Rose what about your key?"

"Jeans pocket, have my pyjamas on-" Rose was cut off by some thundering on the TARDIS door, It was Jackie she was constantly banging on the door.

"Doctor...Open this door right now!" she screamed whilst banging. Rose and Jack winced at the loudness of noise coming from her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Doctor heard the banging and swiftly walked up to the door. He really didn't want to answer it because he knew there was an angry mum out there waiting to thump him. He thought being shot by a Dalek might be better than being thumped once again by Rose's mother. The TARDIS shook violently like it was telling him to answer the door.

"OH RIGHT OH RIGHT, CHILL YOUR BEANS AND BANANAS IM COMING!" He shouted as he slowly opening the door cowering behind his arms, which was no good. He was slapped, it felt like a ton of bricks where hitting him right on the head, The Doctor yelped in pain and walked over to the jump seat "Jackie...How nice to see you again!"

"Don't you dare!" she grinded her teeth together giving The Doctor the dirtiest of dirtiest looks, which made him cower.

Rose ran in and plonked her bags onto the side of the bridge for Jack to pick them up, she ran over to The Doctor who was rubbing his cheek where her mother had just slapped him, she checked him over then glared at her mum "Mum, I told you not to!"

"Well I did!" Jackie sighed. She knew this place too well... She ventured over to the corner of the room which led to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. She was too angry to offer the others one.

Rose pulled the bags from Jack and showed off the outfits she'd bought herself, She Knew he'd like the Turquoise dress straight away, it was sort of a hint on telling him to take her out somewhere nice. She then pulled out the suit that Jack got him and the tie she got him. The tie was black with turquoise swirls on the front of it. It went with the dress so she had to buy it. Rose had finished showing off her clothes, there was one bag left. It was a small bag made brown paper. "What's that Bag, over there Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, the Test." She looked down at her hands and played with her thumbs.

The doctor took hold of her hands and squeezed them for reassurance. She got up, picked the bag up and walked up the stairs. She headed for her bedroom. Rose had her own on-suit bathroom in there that she'd just sit in on the floor absent from the world for at least ten minutes.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Rose trudged around the bathroom just staring at the pregnancy test. It took five minutes to calculate the pregnancy. There was a small bleeping sound coming from the test stick. She picked it up and read the words on it. It showed the words pregnant on the front she read it over again and again for at least ten times, just to make sure she hadn't misread it, there wasn't a mistake though. Rose felt like she was going to be sick. She threw the test at the wall and thumped the wall in anger and annoyance, her knuckles started to bleed, but she didn't care. The young girl clambered into the bath tub began to cry...


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Chapter Four here!,**

**I'm just going to like...Quickly post the next few chapters this week because I've already began writing a sequel and I think youll really like it! :D**

**Hopes anyways!**

**On with the Story! :D**

**Torch-who-x :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The Doctor was getting worried about Rose now. She had been at least an hour and a half, which Rose never took that long to confront her fears, so The Doctor crept off from the silence between Jack and Jackie. He headed upstairs to Rose's room. The Doctor ventured in and had a look round, there was nobody there, and then he remembered that there was the on-suite bathroom. He tried the door handle to see if it was unlocked. But it weren't. The Doctor reached into his pocket to get the sonic screwdriver but realised Rose still had it in her dressing gown. He took hold of the Door knob and shook it gently and quietly so nobody would hear him. The door opened, he slowly ventured in looking around him, he looked into the bath to see rose asleep in the base of it. He picked her up gently and carried her out of the bathroom into the bedroom, placed her onto the bed and covered her up. It was only around 1 or 2 o'clock but Rose had, had a tiring morning. The Doctor went back into the bathroom where he saw the pregnancy test, It was on the floor along with a shattered piece of tile, he thought she must of thrown it pretty hard to break tiles like these, he picked up the test and tried to make out what it said, the little screen was cracked and only had half of the word showing, the first half anyway. It read 'preg' on the bit that was working. He slid the test into his pocket then walked over to where Rose was sleeping. He knelt down next to her bed and stroked her blond hair, pulling parts of it out of her face, he spoke softly to her, not that she'd hear him speak, but little did he know that when he first touched her hair it had woken her up.

"Oh Rose, what have I put you through eih, this wouldn't of happened if I hadn't of used my Birthday as an excuse for us to go out somewhere nice. And I go and get you pregnant I mean your bloody mum was right! You're nineteen for god's sake! I'm over 900 years old, but still I didn't listen and I go and get you pregnant." The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rose gently opened her eyes and saw the doctors eyes narrow to where her hand was. He hadn't noticed that she was awake until she let out a giggle.

Rose sat up and laughed a little more. She placed her hand on The Doctors cheek and stroked it with her thumb. He did the same to her. They gazed into each others eyes and then Rose spoke softly. "Do you love me?"

He gazed deeper into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Yes Rose Tyler, I love you, I Love you to the other side of the supernova and back again! I Love you Rose Tyler!" he saw the glimmer in Rose's face after he'd said that. "Do you Love me?"

"Yes, I always have and always will, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Doctor, because I love you." She searched deeper into his eyes for something, she wasn't sure what, but she found it. The question of all questions, the biggest question of all, now she'd found it she wanted to ask him it before he asked her. But there was something inside her that kept stopping her from asking. Rose knew her answer the Question but she wanted to know what The Doctor wanted first.

"And the Baby, Do you want it, do you want to spend most of your time looking after a child?" her voice began to break as she became more and more uncomfortable with the question she was putting to him. She narrowed her gaze to his hand which was still cupped into her cheek, then she looked back into his eyes, she could hardly see though, her tears where welled up in her eyes but she couldn't let them go.

It took the doctor a while to reply but it didn't bother her that much. He took his gaze off her then lifted his other hand to her face, as he did that, Rose let a few tear drops go, using his thumbs the doctor wiped away the tears that where dropping from her eyes, he truly did love her.

"More than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby, I Love you Rose Tyler, I will always love you and I will never stop." The doctor placed his hands from Rose's cheeks onto her hands and he let out a small laugh. He climbed onto Rose's bed, he crossed his legs, held hands with her and he put his forehead against hers, they laughed a little.

The laugh turned into a look.... The Look turned into a brush of noses... and the brush of noses turned into a kiss.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jackie was starting to wonder what was going on up in their room, she got up and crept over to the steps, she caught Jacks attention, but instead of telling her to wait, he followed her up the steps. Jackie and Jack both crept around the corridor of the TARDIS listening in to anything that would give away a clue to what room that The Doctor and Rose might be in, and what they where up to...

"Try the room at the end Jackie, that's were your most likely to find them!"

"I have already tried that room!"Jackie and Jack where arguing in whispers that could have been mistaken for talking.

"Quiet down they'll hear us!"

"You're the one making all the noise-"

"Found them!" Jack pulled her towards the keyhole of the door. "Now if you can't see that as a happy couple then you're deluded!"

"Fair point, but still... he got my daughter pregnant!"

Jack shushed Jackie before she could say anything else. He listened in to what the couple sat on the bed where saying.

"So you are really sure about this, because if you're not Rose we could sort something out."

"I want us to be together as a family, a normal but completely abnormal family, like I said doctor. I love you, and nothings going to change that, not even my mum! ... What about you, are you going to be happy quitting that much time? I mean it's allot since your used to travelling this much, we've only been here for a week, and we were already on the breech of killing each other!"

"That was only because I thought it was just your hormones being so bad! But it turns out it weren't after all" Jack watched Rose lean over to kiss The Doctor as he leant over to kiss her but they where soon interrupted by two people falling through the bedroom door. The TARDIS had shook violently as in telling Jack and Jackie to get off its door, doing so they fell through, landing on top of each other. They got up in embarrassment and looked at The Doctor and Rose who were just looking at them for an explanation of to why they where leaning on the door.

"Err hello mum, Jack, what brings you up here?" rose ran her hand through her hair, she did this more often since she'd been with the Doctor. Jackie looked at her hand that she was running through her hair.

"Goodness Rose, How the bloody hell did you do that?!" she ran over to the bed and picked up Rose's hand examining the cuts she had on her knuckles.

"It was an accident. I hit my hand that's all..." She knew her mum wasn't going to buy that story.

You punched the doctor didn't you?" Jackie said whilst smirking.

Rose laughed. "Something along those lines Yeah. It saves you doing the job for what we're about to tell you now mum."

"Well, it turns out that...Well... I am pregnant, and we're keeping the baby, but not to worry, sort of, were not travelling time for a while until the baby's ready to learn stuff about time and space."

"At the age of six I was taken to look into the hands of time, the whole of creation, but that was on my planet, which id gone now so, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and teach the child about everything there is needed to know about Timelord and their creation. We will have him in school up until the age of six, he will be home schooled for the following year, then we go back to travelling. We will be making base at the torchwood base in Cardiff, where the torchwood team will be setting us up our own business, getting us a House and sorting us schooling out where they can keep an eye on the child."

"Oh and doctor worry about Christmas and birthdays, we will be visiting you every time, and the in-between dates You just give Rose a call on her phone and you can speak to her no matter where she is."

"Sounds like you've got your life planned out then, well, I'm staying in the TARDIS until this baby is born, so make some room, oh and By the way, I need someone Normal to talk to so Jack's staying as well"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are Jack!" Jackie gave Jack a pleading look, and he nodded in response.

"So... Looks like I'm stuck with your mother then!" the doctor Gave Rose a cheesy smile then Looked at the two stood over them. Rose just simply nodded.

"Were where we before them two fell through the door?" Rose looked at them as if she was telling them to Bugger off but they weren't budging, she decided to take it one step further to try and get them out. She got hold of The Doctor's collar and pulled him straight into a kiss. That got them moving!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Doctor Rose and Jackie where sat in the lounge of the TARDIS, Jackie on the floor and The Doctor with Rose cuddling on the Jump seat.

"How long do you reckon I've got left Doctor?" Rose looked up at The Doctor ho was playing with her hair

"Well its already been around three months, and timelord pregnancy only lasts around, Ooh, s-I-x Months, at the most its six months, Timelord babies are never premature, they can come early depending on the state of their mother" He rubbed the back of his head.

"So they can come premature then, early babies are premature babies" Rose gazed into his eyes.

"Well, true but, I hate the word Premature. Sometimes it can be a good thing that babies are early, especially timelord babies." The Doctor started playing with her hair again. He could just imagine laying on the Jump seat, with Rose cuddled up to him with the baby just lying on her stomach. He let out a smile then looked over at Jackie who was twiddling her thumbs, sat on the TARDIS floor.

"So Jackie, fancy a look at the Torchwood hub? You could do your motherly evaluation on the atmosphere in there. And Jack could be doing with seeing his colleges to update them on what's going on." He looked at Jackie who just carried on looking at her thumbs, He tried to start a conversation with her but nothing worked, he thought that she'd looked a bit lost sat on the floor.

Jackie sniffed and shrugged her shoulders "Suppose so, But it would probably be a nice environment really won't it." She sighed and stood up. "Still I need someone to talk to, someone less....Gay" she narrowed her gaze towards the door.

"Mum, where's Mickey? I haven't heard from him in ages. Why don't me and you go and find him, we can talk on the way. We could do with a good talk?" Rose got up, squeezed The Doctors thigh and went to sit with her mum.

"He'll be down at the Garage, come on then, He'll be wondering where I've been, I left my mobile in the flat." She got up pulling Rose up from the floor. Rose went to get her Ugg boots, she had her boot cut jeans on and a grey top on, she loved her Ugg boots, They where the only shoes she had that went with everything she had in her wardrobe.

The Doctor got up to walk the two women to the door. Jackie walked out and stood next to the gates of the park on the estate where'd they have parked. Rose stepped out, turned round and gazed into her eyes. "What do you think his reaction will be? You know, Mickey." She looked at him with concern written across her face.

"Well he'll be rather surprised, Go and find him and speak to him, Oh and Rose? We need to go to Torchwood after."

"Okay" Rose stood up on her tip-toes and kissed The Doctor on the lips. "I Love you" she spun round and ran towards her mother who was smiling at how happy Rose seemed to be with Rose.

"I Love you to. Rose. Don't be too long!" He smiled at her before stepping into the TARDIS. He walked up the bridge and up the steps towards Jacks room. He wanted to do something today, not just sit around the TARDIS tinkering about all day. "Jack! Wake up, we're going out!" He pushed Jack who was slowly awakening.

"What time is it? Why don't you take Jackie or Rose? Ugh. Can't I sleep?!"

"It's almost 12 O'clock, Rose and Jackie have gone to see Mickey and NO you can't sleep, Now get up and dressed were going out."

"Were?"

"Anywhere in London, I don't care!"

"Fine I'm getting up!"

"Good"

* * *

**OKAYYY!!**

**Just Watched Harry potter LOL,**

**I Love Harry Potter.**

**Plz Review.**

**Okay...I'm not sure what she's on about but Recently....**

***Brace yourselves...* YukYukYukYuk!**

**A Favourite friend of mine likes fanfiction---That bit you can cheer for! AND! She's taken a liking into fluffy stuff ---THAT BIT ASWELL! BUT!!! Oh Come on she took it WELL too Far!!**

**MOUTHOY AND POTTER!!!---SRSLY! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW**

**Post your opinions on mouthoy and Potter with the reviews Darlings :D**

**Over and Out!**

**Torch-who-x has left the building :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Another small Chapter, But IF you review, I'll add my next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ooh I CAN'T WAIT until you read my sequel!**

**:)**

**ENJOY! X  
**

* * *

"Mum Are you okay? You've not been yourself lately." Rose looked at her mum waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I'm fine, just finding it hard to take in that my 19 year old Daughter is having a timelord baby!"

"It's not as bad as it seems mum, short pregnancy and all that. Mum, everything's going to be fine, I'm ready for this, I love this man to the end of the world and back again you know that." she sighed then smiled at her mother. "And Mum, your going to be a grandmother, you get to spoil my child, love her like she was me when I was a kid, help me raise her and show her what's right and what's wrong. It's not like I'm going to stop you from seeing the baby, I'm just wondering if... If your ready for me to have a child, if your ready to have a grandchild, and no she wont be totally human but it'll still have the Tyler's blood in her!" She rubbed her mums arm.

"I suppose your right, it might not be that human or that alien, and the baby will still be perfect, the Tyler's are the best family you can get!" Jackie gave Rose a smile and carried on walking. The two women sped up and got to the garage. Rose saw Mickey bent over with his head in the engine of a car, he was reaching out for a spanner, and Rose silently picked it up and passed it him.

"Tar" He carried on working not realising who passed him the spanner.

"Hi Mickey" Jackie said silently. Mickey suddenly realised who was behind him, it was Jackie and Rose. He hadn't noticed the fairly large bump on Rose's stomach yet, he was too angry at Jackie to realise, after all, she's been missing for a long while. He tried getting up from the car but hit his head off the top of the bonnet.

"Bollocks!" He rubbed the back of his head. Making Rose and Jackie laugh Mickey ran rings round Jackie and gave her a few unimpressed looks.

"Jackie where the bloody hell have you been! It's been four months! You never answered your phone. It was as if you disappeared off the face of the earth! And you probably did!"

"I Know I'm sorry, I bumped into this mess!" she looked over at Rose who gave her a slight glare.

"Oi! Mum I'm not a mess!" she fluttered her eyes at Mickey who had only just realised what was different.

"Rose...What's that?" He pointed at the girl's stomach.

"Well Mickey that's...A baby!" she rolled her eyes at Mickey's dumb struck face.

"But how... Who... What! Rose!" He sighed and then looked towards where two men where walking over. Both the men where in fairly long coats. One had his hands in his pockets of his suit and another swinging his arms as he was walking towards them.

"It's him isn't it? The Doctor got you pregnant didn't he...?" He looked over to him clenching his fists together.

"It's not what it seems Mickey, I love him. Were having a baby, were happy about this."

Jackie butted in before Mickey spoke. "You got pregnant, Rose you didn't even know you where pregnant until a week after, how can that be agreed, and you can't exactly give up the child can you?"

"I know mum but like I said, I love him!" She quickly said these words before The Doctor could hear her. Mickey walked over to him and grabbed The Doctor by the folding of the coat, he went to punch him but Jack caught his fists

"Mick, Mickety, Mickey! Trying to punch someone is also a good way of saying hi to a Timelord!"

Mickey lunged for him again, only for Rose to shout him. "You said you'd look after her Doctor! AND I DIDN'T MEAN GET HER PREGNANT!" He tried getting Jack off but failed.

"Oh Mickey please don't start, I've already explained to Jackie, do I have to explain to you?"The Doctor Gave Rose a 'Help!' look.

"Mickey Calm Down...Please!"Rose got hold of Mickey's shoulder telling him to relax.

"How long... How long have you been pregnant?" He looked down his nose at rose as if she was a little child that had been naughty in class.

"Three Months"

"How long have you stayed in London?" He Looked at Rose who was wincing at the question he put to her.

"T-h-r-e-e month's a-n-d a w-e-e-k" She extended the answer as long as she could.

"Why didn't you see me sooner?" Mickey felt hurt inside that his ex- Girlfriend, but Best friend hadn't spoke to him any sooner.

"Well... We've been busy you know" She looked at her mum as if she was telling her not to say anything.

"One more question...Am I going to be called Uncle Mickey?" He gave a big cheeky smile, everyone but Jackie sighed with relief that he wasn't so angry anymore. Jack let go of him and pulled Jackie to one side, for a minute he kept his eye on Mickey who gave The Doctor a friendly hug.

"Jackie what's the matter?" Jackie Gazed into the American mans eyes, they where a deep blue with a light green just circling his pupil.

Jackie sighed and narrowed her gaze to the floor. "Ugh I don't know Jack, I'm scared I suppose, I mean there's nothing to be worried about but, Oh Jack I'm just a scared mother worrying about her daughter, what happens when she loses him Jack, What if one of their adventures goes wrong, what if he dies and cant come back? What if Rose dies? What if I never see her agai-?"

Jack interrupted her and grabbed her by the shoulders "Jackie, Never say that! NEVER! They will be fine, Just you wait, like they said, they will be making base on Earth for a few years, they'd probably go off on their own for a few hours but they will be dropping them of at Torchwood, but instead I'd rather have them drop the baby of at their mothers house, Speaking about you!" He pulled Jackie into a hug and she sobbed a little more.

"Right then, since my Rose will be giving birth at your place I want to make a few checks!" she looked at Rose, Mickey and The Doctor waiting for a suggestion on what to do.

"Come-on then let's get into the TARDIS" The Doctor got hold of Rose's hand and ran, pulling her along with him. She laughed and ran with him.

* * *

WOOOO!!!

What'd you think!!??!

REVIEW!!!

:) Over & Out! x


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS!**

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYBODY YOU'VE BEEN STARS!**

**NO REALLY YOU'VE SHINED!! :D**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter Six

Rose had to sit down, she was getting tired quickly, all she did was run from the garage to the TARDIS, normally she could run for ages without getting tired, but now she felt as if she was wearing six inch stilettos, Which she wouldn't be seen dead in.

They got into the TARDIS where rose stood on the bridge bent over trying to get her breath, Jack, Jackie and Mickey came in to se Rose's face, she looked as if she was in pain. Rose collapsed to the floor making the three men get hold of her, Jackie just watched in horror. They helped her over to the jump seat where The Doctor could check her out. He slipped on his specs and checked her over.

"Well, she's suddenly Very tired but this doesn't explain why she collapsed! We'll get her to the Hub, Jack You does have a medic in the hub don't you?" he pulled the specs onto his nose and looked at him.

"As a matter of fact I do, And a Genius, And a Coffee man, and a heart of the team"

"Good, sit with Rose while I get us there." Rose was asleep on the jump seat, her head was on Jackie's thigh and Jack was knelt on the floor playing with her hair whilst Mickey was watching The Doctors every move, clicking buttons and turning knobbly bits. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to roar.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Gwen ran down the steps towards Owen, he was working at his computer desk filling in forms whilst listening to one of Gwen's CD's, he sung along with the words "_Go Baby Go Baby Go! Don't upset the rhythm Yo!" _This was the tenth time he'd listened to the same CD. He seemed to have a thing for Shingai Shoniwa, The singer of the song. He also sung along with the words "_I'm running out of patience cuz' I can't believe what the hell I'm hearing" _Then he'd Hum along with the words because he didn't know the rest un till he sung in a VERY high pitched voice "_Can't forget to breathe slow count from one to ten with my eyes closed coz' Ladies Take it in and get Compo-oh-whoa-whoa-sure"_ He loved Alesha Dixon, He bugged Jack for a whole week asking him if he can get Alesha into Cardiff and hooked up with him so they could have a few "drinks" he called it. But Jack just said no.

"Owen! Turn it of now, your giving me a headache!" Gwen came over to him and looked somewhere to place the bunch of papers she had in her hands down, but his desk was that full of Coffee cups and pizza trays she couldn't put them down. "Get your desk tidy, I think Ianto has already had enough of tidying! By the way, you've got more papers to sort through and send off to U.N.I.T for filing."

Owen sighed and spun his chair to face Gwen who was threatening to unplug his computer if he didn't turn off the music. "Why do I have to do the paper work, why can't we just leave it, I mean, we've had NO alien activity for weeks and weeks on end, We've had no Jack to tell us what to do for at least three Months, can't we just, I dunno, go to the pub or something?" He got up off his chair and walked off.

"Where are you going now?"

"For a dump!" he walked off and left Gwen stood next to his desk. Ianto looked at her

"You know, I could do with some help clearing up, I'm sick of seeing this place so messy, being stuck in all day has taken an affect on you guys, your like apes living in a tiny confined space with loads of papers to play with!"

"Yeah I suppose so" She sighed an started to clear Owens desk of all the rubbish that was on there, she neatly stacked all the papers and turned off the loud music that was pumping out of his computer then moved on to sorting all the other bits and pieces of paper out and stacking them neatly on the tables.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The Doctor made a move for the other side of the control panel to flick a few switches and Mickey stood in his way. He tried moving round Mickey but he wouldn't let the man through.

"Mickey Please, I need to get to torchwood before all of this goes pear shaped, we don't want rose giving birth in the TARDIS do we?" he looked at Mickey who jus shrugged his shoulders and slumped off towards where the girl was laying. The TARDIS roared a little more and started to move.

"Argghh here we go then... Next stop Torchwood Cardiff!" The TARDIS rattled but gently moved trying not to make Rose roll off the jump seat.

After a few minutes the TARDIS came to a halt. The Doctor picked rose up and gently walked over to the door telling the others to come.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_There was a very loud noise coming from the centre of the hub, Gwen got out of Jacks chair and ran towards the window. She'd sit in Jacks chair normally for an hour or so going into her own world. There was paper flying everywhere, the alarms echoed through the Torchwood hub telling the colleagues that something had gotten through the security locks. _

_Gwen Joined Owen, Ianto and Toshiko at the stairs as they watched a blue box started to appear in the middle of the hub. It was small and looked as if it was from around the time period of the 1950's, the team got their guns out and headed towards the box to see a man emerge from the doors of the box, he was carrying a girl, she was blond, looked like she was about 19 or so. The man was staring at Owen as if he was asking for help but Owen just simply raised his Gun. "It Took us Ages to tidy up Now look at the bloody mess!"_

**

* * *

**

**Go baby Go baby go!**

 **R&R AND YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!**

**TEEHEEE**

**Torch-who-x :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS&GIRLS Jack here!**

***AHEM***

**Sorry...Hi Guys, Jack and Rose here!**

***AHEHEM!***

**SORRY, OKAY IT'S HARD WHEN YOU'RE UNDER PRESSURE!**

"**Since when was jack crap at things under pressure, It's normally the opposite...CRAP at things when NOT under pressure!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**She's Right Jack...!"**

"**ANY-WAY...! Hi Guys, Jack Rose and Kay- OH JACK WILL YOU BEHAVE!"**

"**Init...Stop hitting me!"**

"**And you Rose...You're supposed to be an adult!"**

"**Sorry...ON WITH THE STORY THEN!"**

***Silent Glare***

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

"Owen put the gun down, Geez... I haven't said that in a while!"Said a very familiar American accent, It was coming from the box that the man had come out of. Gwen knew that voice. It was a strong American accent. She slipped her gun into her back pocket and ran towards the blue box but before she could enter Jack stepped out.

"Jack!" She squealed his name and jumped on him with excitement. Then she realised she was doing the wrong thing. She forced herself off him then pushed him, hard but not too hard...Not hard enough Gwen thought. "You where supposed to call Jack...You were meant to keep in contact! Where the bloody hells have you been!" She punched him on the arm and gave him a silent glare.

Owen watched in amazement as two more people emerged from the box.

"Err...Sorry. But we haven't got time for chit chat yet, Owen! Help The Doctor get Rose to the medical bay, Check Rose over and come up with a suggestion to why she's collapsed."

"Taking charge again then..." He didn't look at Jack instead, he did as instructed. Owen carried her down to the medical bay bed and got his equipment ready. The Doctor just stood back with his arms folded and watched. Owen noticed him watching. He always loved an audience.

"So, you're a doctor as well then? What specification do you work as?" He looked up from where he was working.

"Me, Ooh, I'm a doctor of everything!" He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What's your name? Jack never said." He asked whilst looking at rose's eyes, ears and mouth.

"The Doctor, I'm pretty sure he mentioned me before. Anyway found anything" Owen looked at him in confusion as to why he had only said The Doctor. But carried on working.

"Well, she's very stressed and tired so I suggest we wait until she wakes up. Come on. I'll get Ianto to make you a coffee."

"Only like tea." The doctor sighed and stroked Rose's hair. "You can introduce me to the team then, Lead the way!" Owen nodded at the doctor and headed for the first person who was sat at a computer typing away almost as fast as the Doctor could type on a computer.

"Doctor meet Toshiko, Toshiko meet The Doctor."

"Hi, that's your name? The Doctor" Her voice had a slight tone in it as if she remembered that name from a long time ago.

"Where did you work before Torchwood?" The doctor asked, he had his brainy specs on and his hands where shoved into his pockets.

"Forensics in London, Gosh that was a long time ago, Met Jack there, I started babbling all of these equations and he asked me if I wanted to work with him, he said that I'd be better off where he worked, all though its long hours. That's where I met another man called The Doctor. He wouldn't tell me his name, just said The Doctor."

"Ooh, Okay well, explains a lot."

"You're him aren't you...Your the Doctor"

"Yep, changed a little but it's me alright!"

"Thought so" She shook his hand then spun round and carried on working.

Owen carried on walking, he introduced Ianto and Gwen to him then made his way over to the coffee machine.

They had loads of Coffee and for the Doctor Tea and joked for a bit....

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Rose sat up, her eyes where adjusting to the light in the room, she felt faint and sick. She looked around at her surroundings. It was some sort of room, like an autopsy room, Rose started to worry about where she was, she thought about being captured and operated on whilst she was awake, which made her panic more and more. She tried to get up off the bed but when she let go of the bed, she couldn't keep herself up and just collapsed to the floor.

Rose looked around for something to prop herself up against but she was too dizzy to concentrate. She shouted for The Doctor, but there wasn't a reply, she shouted again and again until she couldn't shout no more.

Gwen ran into the medical bay to see the young girl on the floor, she had a terrified expression on her face. Gwen shouted for The Doctor then ran down the steps to help Rose up.

"Where's the Doctor, Don't hurt me please, I just want to see The Doctor, My Doctor, Please!" Rose switched into panic even more mode as the woman tried to shush her and calm her down, she attempted to get her on the bed but the girl wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going to hurt you, shush, shush calm down!" The girl said with a calm soothing voice. "I'm Gwen, you're in Torchwood, and by the way The Doctor described you, you must be Rose Tyler?" She tried to calm the girl down who just wriggled a bit more. Rose didn't know if she should trust her but the girl's reassuring smile told her otherwise.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The Doctor dropped his coffee cup to the sounds of the distressed screams of his name, he ran as fast as he could to where the source of the screams where coming from, it was the medical bay, Rose was on the floor and Gwen was with her, he ran down the steps, towards his distressed lover. She was crying.

"Were the HELL have you been!" She shouted at the man in front of her, He gave her an apologetic look then helped Gwen get her on the bed. "Doctor, what's going on?" Rose gave the Doctor an anxious look.

The Doctor gazed into Rose's eyes and stoked her hair, "Rose, don't worry about it, It's okay, Its just the fact that your body hasn't quite adjusted to the baby, with it being part timelord, its powerful and strong, your body hasn't adjusted yet, but the more you rest the more it stabilises. You'll be fine!" He smiled at Rose but he only half smiled, he kissed her on the forehead and told her to rest, Gwen offered to stay and speak with her so she did. The doctor walked up the stairs, He felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach, he'd just lied to Rose, he told her she'd be fine, that upset him the most, because she wasn't, she wasn't going to be fine at all. He Looked at Jackie and Jack who hadn't noticed he was there, they where arguing over coffee and tea, it made him smile, The Doctors eyes started to well up, he walked off quickly towards the TARDIS, he crept in and sat on the floor where he and rose used to sit and joke around, he remembered when she'd took his sonic screwdriver and wound him up with it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Rose sat next to the doctor and gave him a mischievous look. He looked at her, he had his brainy specs on and his hair was all ruffled up. Rose bit her lip pulled something up from behind her back, it was his sonic screwdriver, she waved it in his face. The Doctor went to grab it but rose moved it a little. Every time he went to get hold of the screwdriver Rose moved it away from his hand. She waved it in his face again. The doctor looked at her then grinned. He slightly turned to face her, he came towards rose and tickled her, and he tickled and tickled her until she passed his screwdriver back. But when she gave it him back he was still tickling her. They stopped and looked at each other...That were their first ever proper kiss...._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The Doctor couldn't fight back the tears no more, he couldn't bare it. The TARDIS Door creaked open slightly, it was Toshiko, she saw him creep in the blue box, and he looked upset so she silently followed him. She walked in, Her Jaw dropped.

"Yeah has that effect on most people!" The Doctor tried to laugh but couldn't he was too choked up to laugh.

"You lied to her didn't you, you know what's wrong with her Doctor don't you, and Owen wasn't going to tell you until he found something that might help her survive." She sat down beside the man who was sobbing. Silently. He looked at her with his bloodshot eyes.

He spoke softly, so softly that you could only just make out what he said.

"_Then the fire fades away But most of everyday is full of tired excuses But it's too hard to say I wish it were simple But we give up easily You're close enough to see that You're on the other side of the world to me"_ More tears fell down his cheeks as he said the lyrics. "After arguments I'd go up to her room and just sit with her and speak to her. She used to have that song on low, sow low you could barely hear it!" he let out a small laugh then nodded.

"The pregnancy's killing her. There's never been a part Timelord part human pregnancy before, it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen." The Doctor sobbed a little bit

"Doctor, How do you know its killing her, you never know! It might be just adjusting like you said!"

"Because Tosh, I can feel it, I can see it, she will give birth successfully but it will kill her, I Had the TARDIS test it before we came here!"

"But Doctor, It's of many possible Theories, she might get through this!"

"What I do Tosh, I can't tell her, and I can't. I Love her, I can't see her die!"

"Well Get up off your Backside, The two Geniuses is going to do something about it!" She stood up and pulled the Doctor up. They left the TARDIS and went towards the computers.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**"As I was saying...Hi Guys, Jack and Kayleigh Here....Rose is a bit...Busy right now so we...just gotta go and save her...GOSH we actually have to don't we...?"**

**"Yep...Now come...We got Some Ianto to do!"**

**"You mean YOU have Ianto to do...Not me!"**

**"OKAY...REVIEW GUYS!"**

**"BYE!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, Here's chapter eight!**

**Enjoy my people, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rose looked at Gwen who gave her a smile. She had a feeling the baby was going to come early. The Doctor said it would possibly come early.

"Gwen... The Doctors hiding something from me"

"Don't be daft... Why would he hide something from you?"

"I can tell, he smiled at me, but he only had a half smile on him, he always half smiles when he keeps something from me. I've been with him long enough to tell that he's lying and keeping something from me."

"Well maybe he knows the baby's sex then, she smiled to try and reassure her." Gwen knew when he was speaking to her that something was wrong, something was missing from the information he was giving Rose. She'd worked For Torchwood Long enough, she could read everyone like a book, only The Doctor was like a book that was written in foreign, hard to make out without a translator, it was like she could only make out the first three letter word it was LIE.

Gwen changed the subject onto how she'd got pregnant in the first place, Rose explained to her and Gwen went silent before the two women broke out into laughter.

"So The Doctor Does want you just as much as he looks at you!"

"I hope he does still...."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The Doctor walked over to the barriers that where overlooking the medical bay. He could see Rose happy and laughing with Gwen, He knew as soon as he saw Gwen that Rose was going to get along with her very well. It made him smile to see rose happy....

He walked back over to Tosh where she was trying to get into the U.N.I.T Database but she kept being rejected. She started stressing out.

"Try TARDIS in capital letters"

"Nope."

"Companion?"

"Nope."

"Err.....Oh... What about....The Doctor, Without Spaces" he ran his hand through his hair hoping that his name was the key to getting into the database.

"We're in!" Her eyes lit up as she laughed at the fact that U.N.I.T had used The Doctors name as a password. "Your pretty famous aren't you Doctor!"

"Yes. Yes I am" He winked at her and ran over to the computer next to her to scan the files for anything to do with the Timelords.

"What you doing Doctor?" Jackie walked over. The Doctor swallowed his nerves and told her that he was looking for any information to do with part timelord part human babies and that he's had no luck yet.

He got up from the computer and ran towards the TARDIS he stood over the small monitor that was in front of him, he flicked a few switches and pressed some buttons. He Found it. The cure. But it took at least over night to make, unless he had the TARDIS speed up the process, but how that was the big question.

Toshiko ran into the TARDIS. "Doctor! It just appeared on the screen, I didn't touch anything, and it just popped up!" The Doctor looked up from where he was concentrating. He pointed at the screen on the TARDIS.

"Is it the same as that?" Toshiko scanned through the screen and shook her head.

"No it's not but she did it, she pulled it up onto the screen!"

"Who?" The Doctor Looked really confused.

"The TARDIS, she did it, she's clever you know, I'm surprised at you Doctor! She scanned the Hub for any alien artefacts that we had in the hub that would help. I didn't know it was possible but it is and she did it!" Toshiko's face was lit up and her smile was as wide as rose's were when he bought her the Ugg boots she fell in love with.

The doctors thoughts where cut off by a calling of his name.

"Yeah" He looked at Tosh as if she said his name.

"I didn't say anything..."

"Oh..."

"_Doctor...." "Doctor... It's me..." He thought he was going mad, there was a female voice, it was soft and gentle, it was in his head... The TARDIS couldn't be speaking to him....Could it!?_

"_I'm not Letting you lose somebody all over again...You've gone through this too much, I've never had the power to do this before so you will have to help me get through you. You need to open your mind up and let me in, the power of the TARDIS will overtake you, I've never done this before, it could kill you if you don't co-operate properly, You will be risking your life to save Rose's, That's a risk I Know you're willing to take though."_

The Doctor nodded.

"_You need to clear your mind and open your telepathic thought... You need to get this right Doctor otherwise... Well... It will be the end of both me & you..." _

The Doctor did as instructed, he Told Toshiko to stand back and not to look at the heart of the TARDIS when it opens.

The Doctor closed his eyes and cleared his mind. The heart of the TARDIS opened up. The light from the heart filled the TARDIS as it passed into The Doctor. It Felt like something was ripping his chest and mind apart, he was in agony....

* * *

**Does Rose live...Does Rose die...**

**You'll have to review to find out why...!**

**:D (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Hi!

**Just watching The Catherine Tate show!**

**Nan ROCKS!**

**:) (:**

**LOL thanks for reading! :) X**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The Doctor collapsed to the floor and Toshiko ran over straight away, she slapped him on the cheeks and called his name. He shot up from his lying position making Toshiko Jump. She looked into his eyes. They weren't the hazel colour any more, they where a deep blue, but No...What was that...They changed colour! They slowly changed into green! They kept changing colour constantly.

"That's better! Turquoise, Love the colour!" He gave Toshiko a large grin and jumped up from the floor. "Hi"

Toshiko smiled and said hi back. It weren't the Doctor, she Knew it weren't... He half jumped, half bounced over to the TARDIS control panel, she pressed a few buttons and looked at Toshiko. "Just as I suspected!" she looked at Toshiko who was looking really confused right now. "Sorry. Let me first say, it's not the Doctor, Its His TARDIS, I'm taking matters into my own hands for at the least of two hours. I've seen the losses The Doctor has have to cope with, I'm not going to have him lose anyone else...AT ALL! Now you can call me the Doctor cuz' I love that name!"

Toshiko smiled at what wasn't the Doctor but what was him. "So, I'd best take you to the Torchwood store rooms then!" Tosh took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the TARDIS, she walked him down to the cell and store room, typed in the code into the doors security lock. She walked in with The Doctor following her footsteps.

"What is it your looking for then?" Toshiko asked but she got no reply, He was scanning the room, he was absent, no emotion on his face, just scanning.

"AHA! There you are!" The Doctor shouted really loudly making Toshiko jump out of her skin, He ran over to the back of the room where there was a little white cupboard with another security lock on it. He asked Tosh if she knew the code but she shook her head. Only Jack knew the codes for the Alien artefacts that where being stored in the white cupboards.

"Oh okay, we haven't got time so we'll have to make do with what I've got. Hold on." He reached into his pockets and pulled out pen like device, it was grey with a blue end to it. "A sonic screwdriver I haven't seen this in ages, he hasn't had it out for months. I was wondering if he still had it!" He flicked a switch on the screwdriver and pressed it against the lock. It opened.

The Doctor stuck his head into the cupboard to see what was there, there was a box, in the box was what looked like a medicine kit, but the medicines where different colours, there was loads. The Doctor smiled and took the box. He ran off towards the door, Toshiko set off after him, they headed down to the centre of the hub to find Jack. He stood in The Doctors way.

The TARDIS never liked Jack, and now she could dig at him because she was in The Doctors mind but she decided not to because she had a lot to do. "Excuse me please." Jack didn't budge. "Jack I need to get to the lab A.S.A.P!"

He looked into his eyes and saw that they weren't the hazel colour. "What's with your eyes, they're turquoise!"

"Why what's wrong Jealous Jack, You where always Jealous of me, always wanted The Doctor to yourself didn't you, I Hated it when you leant on me, that's why I shook you off when you were outside my door. I made you fall in!-" She knew she'd said too much, but she couldn't explain now, she was too busy, she dodged past Jack and carried on moving. Toshiko went to catch up with him but Jack got hold of her.

"What the hell was that, what's up with The Doctor" He knew Toshiko knew something and he wanted to know.

"Err... He's not the Doctor, explains the eyes" She smiled at how much she knew about the Doctor and she's only just properly met him. "Its the TARDIS' mind in him, she said that she's seen The Doctor lose to many loved ones and she didn't want him to lose Rose...She Doesn't like you Jack, If your going to help I'd stay out of her/his way"

"Well that explains a lot, the shaking of the TARDIS and stuff... Okay, what's going on anyway?" Tosh looked at him and Jack understood that she couldn't tell him even though he really wanted to know, but he just left them to it and carried on arguing with Jackie.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The Doctor Ran from one side of the room, picking up medicines and mixing them, he had full concentration in his face, so Toshiko didn't bother him, she just stood back and watched and waited until he wanted her to do something. Now and again he'd get her to pass him something and hold something. He looked up at the clock. "Two hours, Two hours left!" He sped up his work and got Toshiko to help they where both running around frantically mixing medicines and swapping over. Tosh thought it was weird, it was as if she knew what she was doing, knew what she was mixing and creating, but it didn't bother her, she sped up. The Doctor looked up at the clock, they'd only just don't half the Job, and they only had half an hour left, Toshiko was wondering if they will manage to do it in time.

"Come on Tosh, We can do it, we've got to...For the sake of this pathetic Timelord and his baby!" he smiled at Tosh and carried on working. Tosh was getting tired with all the rushing about, but it didn't stop her. She carried on mixing all of the medicines, there were so many to mix. The Doctor Looked at the Clock again, They where nearly Done But there were only Five minutes left to finish, He looked over to where rose was in the medical bay, she was awake and looking worried, she looked as if she was in pain.

Rose shouted The Doctor but he was that busy he didn't hear her, he was cut off from the world, and he wasn't going to lose Rose, Not Now. Rose shouted him again, he heard her this time.

"Doctor..."

"Hold on Rose, Your Okay, your going to have to bare with me one minute!" He looked over at Toshiko whose hair was a mess from where she had been running her hands through it. "Toshiko I have to do something that is very crucial. It might just work but if not...Anyway Will you let me do it, that's the only question" He carried on mixing whilst talking to Toshiko.

"If it saves Rose...Anything...Even if it kills me..." she knew this was going to happen, she knew as soon as she passed into the Doctor, She was next.

"I need to pass into you as quick as possible. You need to carry on mixing whilst I do this though, and ... Thank you Toshiko" She nodded and carried on.

The Doctors eyes where slowly blending into the hazel colour that they used to be. He jolted with the pain that was leaving his body... He looked at the test tubes that where in his hand, they where a red colour mixed with orange, He Looked over at Toshiko who seemed to be mixing them. He looked at her eyes, they where of a Turquoise colour.

The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts. To a voice that sounded familiar, it was Tosh.

"Don't just stand There Doctor You need to co-operate! Give me the jars and go to Rose, she needs you, she's about to give birth, and if I don't get this finished...well....Anyway Go, Now!" She shooed him off. And carried on mixing as fast as she could, possibly faster...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**SO...WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...!**

**Sooooooo sorry about the wait, Ive been so busy!**

**Doing Macbeth in Drama, ... Im Lady Macbeth in the Doctors scene,**

**Yet Heres a spot! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :D**

**Review and post me your ideas to what will happen next!**

**X :)**

**Torch-who-x**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG :( !**

**MICHAEL JACKSON!**

**R.I.P! CAN'T BELIEVE HES GONE!!!**

**!!!!!!**

**Right So!**

**I would just like to thank EVERYBODY who has read and reviewed so far, I am honestly so, so thankful, you've all made my day!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"DOCTOR...!" Rose let out a distressed scream before gripping hold of Gwen's hand and squeezing it as tight as she could.

The Doctor ran towards the medical bay calling Jack, Mickey and Jackie to follow. He ran down the steps towards Rose and sat next to her. She wanted the birth of the baby to last as long as it could so Tosh could finish the medicine that she was creating.

"Doctor, it hurts! It hurts, so much! Stop it from hurting, please!" The Doctor started trembling with nerves of his Rose dying just after the birth, He knew that it wasn't just the normal pains you get in birth she had, it was something else as well, and something killing her inside, but none of the others knew that apart from Himself Owen and Tosh. He Looked at Owen anxiously then took hold of Roses hand, Jack went round to the other side of her and sat with Gwen who took hold of his hand, She'd never seen anyone give birth before, she didn't want to but Rose took Gwen on as a best friend, she couldn't leave her now.

Owen stood professionally at the bottom of the bed ready for Rose to give birth, but he knew it would take a while yet, Rose was buying time not to give birth, Owen knew that.

"Doctor...!" Rose panicked and squeezed both the Doctor and Gwen's hand tightly. Jackie and Mickey stood at Rose's head, watching in amazement to how well The Doctor was hiding his pain of her squeezing his hand, Gwen on the other hand had gone bright blue and holding her breath trying not to scream.

"Okay its Coming, Gwen...Doctor...Prepare yourselves!" Owen looked at them both who where already going red with agony. "Rose Listen to me...You have to push...Push as hard as you can, squeeze their hands and push!"

"But it hurts so much!" she sobbed and started to push, she pushed and pushed. Squeezing the two hands she had hold of harder and harder. Gwen and The Doctor where going blue in the face, they wanted their hands back, which they felt like they where falling off.

Rose screamed, she was in absolute agony now, she wanted it to end, but she could only end it by pushing. "Rose, Rose Babe, take a deep breath in, count to three with me and give one final push" The doctor stroked her hair with the hand he could feel.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" The Doctor looked at Rose. She was slowly closing her eyes. "No, No, No Rose You needs to stay awake Okay, Keep breathing and Push come on. Come on. Push now! TOSHIKO! I don't mean to rush you but can you hurry up!!?" The Doctor gazed Rose then gave Owen a nod.

"Almost done Doctor..." The female inside Toshiko was worried, she was hoping to death she'd make it.

"Come-on Rose...You Can do it! Your almost done! One big push come on you can do it one...two...Three!" Rose Pushed as hard as she could, she wanted to get this baby out and sleep, sleep forever, she was so tired.

Rose screamed one final time before giving The Doctor and Gwen their hands back she let a huge sigh of relief out then relaxed one final time. She wanted to know what the baby was before she fell asleep...

"It's a girl!" Owen announced before wrapping her up in a towel and passing the baby to her mother. Jackie ran over to the Doctor and kissed him on the lips...

"Oh Doctor! I bloody love you!" she shouted. The Doctor looked dumbstruck before getting up out of his seat to tend to Rose. She looked exhausted, she was slowly dropping off to sleep but The Doctor knew that wasn't a good sign. He stood over Rose and shook her to wake her up. His eyes were welled up with tears.

"Rose Babes, Please don't go to sleep, Not now, Please, Look I know your exhausted but you have to stay awake...For me!" The Doctor shook her multiple times. She was dosing off to sleep.

"I'm just so tire-" Rose's voice was dying down in tone and volume. The Doctor stood up and began to cry he brushed Rose's hair of her face.

_The doctor began to panic, his Rose was wilting quickly, there was minimal time to save her...Rose held in her breath and smiled softly before exhaling and closing her eyes....._

_

* * *

  
_

**Awe :( Rose, Rose don't go to sleep!**

**Everyone reading this story will honestly weep :(**

**R&R**

**:)**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys, Well here comes the moment of truth...**

**Do I or don't I kill her...DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!**

**Well Read & You will find out!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

"She'll be fine Doctor, she's just tired, and I know I felt like that when I gave birth!" Jackie placed a hand on The Doctors shoulder.

"No...You don't understand...It's killing her! You've got to help me stop her from falling asleep!"The doctor shouted... Jackie's Jaw dropped, her daughter was dying and she'd just said she'll be fine...

Gwen and Jack watched in horror as the people around her tried to revive her, Gwen looked at Jack, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she just watched her new best friend die in front of her and she wasn't even aware of it...

Panic broke out between the people that where surrounding her, Jackie had collapsed to the floor in shock, Mickey was waking her up. Gwen had tears streaming down her face and was digging her face into Jacks shoulder. She's gone...She's dead... Gwen felt like she could hit something but instead she just buried her head deeper and deeper into Jack who was too shocked that his Best friend had just died in front of him...

The Doctor had tears running down his face he felt like his world had just died and in a way it just had...Right in front of him... he clasped her hand and begged for her to wake up though he knew she had gone and with her went his whole world, the only thing left was his little girl with his hair and with his Rose's beautiful eyes. He swore nothing would happen to her the last bit of life in his world.

* * *

The Doctor refused to accept that she was Gone, He screamed for Toshiko who was already entering the medical bay at full speed. Ianto walked in after Toshiko. He told everybody apart from The Doctor and Jackie to step back.

Jackie was in tears, she would never forgive herself if they couldn't bring Rose back now, she grabbed hold of The Doctors hand and sat with him whilst Toshiko Quickly but carefully injected her with the first needle.

"Doctor, keep searching for a pulse"

She injected her with the second needle. "Anything..."

"No, but keep trying, please."

Jackie and Mickey got more and more distressed as they watched.

Tosh injected her with the needles she had left but still... Nothing...

She pulled up the last one and looked at the Doctor, everyone crossed their fingers to the last needle... Toshiko injected it into her...

The Doctor searched for a pulse in her neck and in her wrist, he put his head to her chest and listened. Nothing...

He shook his head and cried a little.

The Doctor sat up and looked at the item that was lying in Rose's arms. It was small, it was his baby, and she was just lying there quietly sleeping, minding her own business. She hadn't a clue her mum has just died. The Doctor picked her up and cuddled her. The Doctor looked at the baby's head, she had Rose's eyes and his nose, and she was perfect in every way. "Oh you're mum didn't even get a chance to name you, did she, but I suppose that can wait can't it?" he placed the fragile baby into the cot next to the bed that Rose was lying in. She looked like sleeping beauty there, only to be awakened by a kiss, but that was only a fairytale.

Jackie and Mickey where asleep in the chairs opposite The Doctor, he went over to them and covered them with his coat that he had picked up from the floor. He went and sat next to Rose, placing his ear on her chest again as if he would be able to hear her fragile heartbeat again... But he heard nothing. He thought of all the times he had played about with her, all the Jokes and laughs he had with her, but nothing helped him. He silently cried for ages before falling asleep on Rose...

* * *

**Soo!**

**Loved it, Hated it, Review it?**

**Not a very long chapter but I will have the next chapter up A.S.A. MUST REVIEW!**

**X  
**

**Torch-who-x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this isn't such a long chapter, just a quick description of what the team were doing. X**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

Gwen sat at the sofa in the hub cuddled up to Ianto, she picked up her phone and called her boyfriend Rhys, she had to hear his voice for once today. Rhys was always putting up with Gwen after hard days of work, he knew she worked for Torchwood and what Torchwood was, but Rhys didn't know how much this day-to-day stuff would affect Gwen in such a bad way...

"Hey Gwen how's work, what've you been up to, is Jack back...Are you okay...?"

Gwen sobbed hard and tried to answer but she couldn't. "Gwen what's happened?"

"Oh, Rhys, I need you, come over, Please" This was all Gwen could get out in between sobs

"Be right there." Rhys put the phone down. Gwen Looked at Ianto, he pulled her into a hug, which only made Gwen sob harder.

Jack and Toshiko where in the coffee room clinging onto cold coffee cups that they'd just been staring endlessly at. Jack new that it wasn't Tosh in her mind, it was the TARDIS, She was in a right state, he gazed into the turquoise eyes that where changing to a darker blue and where becoming blood shot and welled up with tears...

"Look..." He didn't know her name. She must have a nickname or something.

"Tara" she looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tara, you did the best you could! You couldn't have done better than that, you were amazing there, and you just got the job done."

Tara sobbed "But I didn't bring her back!" she felt so disgusted in herself.

"I don't think any of us could of done Tara." He took her by the hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I need your help Jack. I want to go back into the TARDIS." Jack nodded and listened to the instructions that she gave him.

"I need you to take me to the TARDIS, and open up the Heart for me, you have to look away whilst I go back and you have to shut me straight away, and then catch Toshiko before she collapses... Think you can do that?" Jack nodded and followed her instructions, they got into the TARDIS, it was dark, and there was no light at all, it was almost pitch black. He ran over to the control panel and flicked a switch, a little hatch opened drawing in any light it found, as Jack was instructed he looked away as Tara passed from Toshiko back into the TARDIS, where she belonged. He quickly closed the hatch and ran over and caught Toshiko who had fainted. He woke her and made sure she was okay before telling her that the medicine hadn't worked. She hugged jack and began to get upset. The TARDIS shook and the lights came back on, they dimmed slightly, she was settling in her own skin again.

Gwen got up from Ianto and ran out to the shop that was used as an entry to the Torchwood hub. She knew that Rhys would be there now so she went for him. Rhys entered the little tourist shop to see Gwen coming from the back. She ran towards him and sobbed into his shoulder. He sat her down and asked her what was going on, so she told him.

"Oh Gwen Come here!" he pulled her into a tight hug. Gwen didn't want him to ever let go of her and for him to tell her it was a dream, that none of this was real at all. But that was impossible, Gwen knew that...

* * *

Mickey woke to see Jackie asleep on the chair and The Doctor asleep on Rose, he left them and went to go and see where Jack was.

The Doctor Gently woke up, his eyes where steamed up, and he could barely see, He rubbed his eyes and looked at Rose, He thought it was just a freaky dream, that he was going to come out of and to see his wonderful Rose sat watching him sleep, but it wasn't... He looked at her, she didn't look like she was dead, she had colour to her cheeks, they where still a pinkie red, and her lips, they looked as if she's just put lipstick on them. She was beautiful. He took hold of her hand.

"Oh Rose...Look what I've done to you!" he sighed. "We where just getting on with our lives before this ever happened... If I hadn't of gotten drunk, none of this would have happened!" he twiddled each of her fingers. "We tried...Me Toshiko and The TARDIS, we did, and we tried everything, we where sure it would have worked. More than sure, I was positive!" he started playing with the blond curls at the front of her head. "Oh I wish I could have just told you good night instead of kissed you... I mean I Love you and I wanted to prove it to you... But look where proving things has got us now..." He took hold of Rose's hand and locked fingers with hers whilst lying his head next to her, in a matter of moments he was asleep again.

Ianto Got up and walked over to where the baby was lying, He picked her up and took her for a feeding. He had allsorts of drinks in the hub, including baby milk. Ianto was a natural at looking after babies. He'd babysit his niece and nephew a lot. They hadn't lost their mum.

* * *

**TORCHWOOD SERIES 3 GUYS AND GIRLS!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK!**

**I SQUEALED UNCONTROLLABLY!!!**

**:D**

**Review! X :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys and girls, just saying. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Just like to thank:**

**JoneshazelJones, Rosemariontyler 08 for this chapter,**

**Allie, (A friend) **

**and Again, Lauren & Hazel, I couldn't of made it better without you! Thanks! x :D**

**Enjoy  
**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen

_The rain was falling uncontrollably; great slices of rain cutting through their cold bodies. It didn't bother them. Hand in hand they walked down the puddle beach to the small bald man waiting at the doorstep with a clipboard and a golfer's umbrella. The small bald man closed the umbrella and carried it up the steps, the couple excitedly followed up the stairs and into the large hall. The lights automatically switched on..._

"_As you can see, there is plenty of room to fit in your belongings...Will you be using this as a....Home...?" The small man asked._

"_Um...no, we're just using it as a holiday home..." The young blonde girl squealed as her lover answered the small bald man._

"_Well, there's more to look forward to then...For you two, are you together...?" The man asked...The couple looked at each other._

"_Yes." The male said, he pulled the girl in closer to him and she laughed._

"_Well...I can see a very nice family progressing..." The man said. The couple paused and looked at each other. "Are you ready to accept the offer?" The bald man asked, changing the subject for the couple._

"_Cash in hand...!" The man said, he pulled handful of spanking new notes out of his jacket pocket. The man looked at him, half gormless. _

"_Um...Okay..." The bald man smiled, he shook hands with the couple. "Can I ask your names...?" The man said._

"_I'll introduce us for once!" The female girl laughed. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is The Doctor..." _

"_Thank you so much!" The small man said, he took hold of his umbrella and left the house leaving the couple on their own._

"_So...Just us then..." The Doctor said, smiling cheekily._

"_Let's start with discovering the attic!" Rose took, The doctor's hand and laughed effortlessly as they sprinted off to the very large staircase._

* * *

The Doctor began to wake. He felt a twitch in his hand... "Just a dream..." He whispered softly to himself only to re-think about it. There was a small, weak movement, excitement began to run down the doctors spine as he snapped his eyes open and looked at Rose. He examined Rose's cheeks slowly. He could see the blood beginning to refill them quickly. He sat up immediately and felt her neck for a pulse...Slight but there, the doctor could feel his hearts in his throat.

"But that's just impossible..." He whispered to himself...Rose's eyes began to twitch under her beautiful soft eyelids, he knew...His world was coming back to him... The doctor felt for another pulse, it was racing now...going absolutely fast...'Blimey...' The doctor thought, he didn't think Rose could have a heart beat that fast!

Suddenly Rose shot up, gasping into life, she held her head, breathing suddenly.

"Careful, whoa, whoa!" said The Doctor steadying her,

"Jesus bloody Christ...You scared me half to death Rose!" Jackie shouted as she was dragged out from her slumber. Jackie paused for a moment and looked at the doctor who was grinning at Jackie...

"Hold on just one bloody minute...!" Jackie stopped. She turned her head to where her daughter was choking from oxygen deprivation. "Oh...my...god...ROSE...OH SWEET MOTHER MARY OF JESUS HOLY CHRIST...!" Jackie screamed whilst jumping out of her seat, she shot up and pulled Rose into a hug. She then ran over to the doctor and kissed him.

"Yak!" The doctor made a 'yucky' sound and wiped his lips before laughing at Jackie. Rose laughed softly.

Jackie ran off into the centre of the hub were Ianto was already making his way over.

"What the bloody hell is going-" Jackie interrupted Ianto

"ROSE. IS. ALIVE!" Jackie screamed.

Gwen heard the excited screams off Jackie and ran into the hub, Rhys following behind.

* * *

Jack cradled the baby softly, he gently analysed how much she looked like her mother, blonder hair, the same eyes but she had the Doctor's nose.

"What are we going to do-" Jack was interrupted by the door swinging open, Jackie ran in excitedly and jumped up and down like a child on Christmas day.

"Somebody wants to see you two!" Jackie shouted, in between excited squeals of delight

"Why...What...?" Jack Questioned, he slowly cuddled the small baby up-to his chest , like some small child hiding his favourite toy away from the world.

"JUST GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW!" Jackie shouted before running off.

* * *

The Doctor raised a hand to Rose's cheek and smiled.

"Hello..." The Doctor smiled softly.

"Hello..." Rose giggled in remembrance to when they went on their first adventure from when the doctor changed. "Speaking of impossible..." Rose smiled and bit her lip... "I love you to..." She smiled at the man she'd been waiting for...even in her dreams...

The Doctor gazed into Rose's eyes...

The two interlocked lips...

* * *

Jack walked swiftly down to the medical bay with the small doll-like baby in his arms, she was wrapped in an old blanket and was dressed in a small baby-grow, Ianto had brought in ages ago.

Rose sat up and grinned as she saw Jack

"ROSE...!" Jack shouted. He sped up and walked quickly towards Rose, trying not to squish the small baby, Jack hugged Rose tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again...!" Jack warned and smiled.

"We have something for you..." Jack said, he stroked the baby's head softly.

Gwen and Rhys ran down to the medical bay. Gwen stood, gob smacked at what she saw.

"That's...That's...Oh God...!" Gwen's eyes began to well up with unspoken tears. She ran towards Rose and pulled her into a hug.

Rose shushed Gwen softly. "Hey, I'm here now!" Rose smiled softly.

Gwen pulled away and looked at Jack who still had Rose's baby in his arms.

"Any-way..." Jack smiled, he gently passed the baby down to Rose.

"O-Ooh...She's...Oh...She's absolutely beautiful...!" Rose said, Jack passed her over and Rose cradled what she believed to be her baby, her prize for being with the man she loved...

"Only because she's you...!" The Doctor said softly.

"Now doctor..." Rose whispered. "If she was just me...That wouldn't be fair...she wouldn't be beautiful...she'd be half of one thing...to be honest I don't think she'd be here..." Rose smiled. "She's got your nose...!" Rose laughed.

"Yes...But she's got your most beautiful facial feature..." The doctor smiled softly. "She's got your eyes!"

Rose smiled and was about to say how much her ears looked like the previous him but then paused. "Where are Tosh and Owen...?"

"Tosh...Wasn't herself, she was exhausted, and Owen put her to rest and is watching over her for a few hours." The doctor gently answered.

"Wasn't herself...?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's...Complicated...I'll tell you later..." The Doctor smiled.

* * *

Rose watched as both parts of her world slept softly, she stroked the doctor's head and watched her little baby girl sleep away in the clear cot beside her bed. Rose began to think about when her and the doctor went to buy their new holiday home, what a day.

* * *

"_But what if he's not there...? We could just park the TARDIS right near the door so we wouldn't get wet...!" Rose moaned, she pulled out a hair clip and let her hair flow._

"_It'll be fun...Come-on!" The Doctor shouted and pulled her hand, they ran through the sopping sand and up to the house, Rose stood with her mouth wide open._

"_Big isn't it...?" The doctor said, he shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets._

"_Oh...Oh my..." was all Rose could get out._

"_Ah, You must be …?" The Doctor asked._

"_Rochester...David Rochester" The small Welshman held out a friendly hand, The Doctor took it and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you Rochester, David Rochester, I'm The Doctor!" The doctor said excitedly._

* * *

Rose paused and looked over at where her mother was hitting Jack.

"I didn't say stop..." The doctor croaked jokily.

Rose jolted out of her thoughts,

"Sorry" Rose said, smiling. She carried on stroking the Doctor's hair, feeling the texture of the vibrant hair.

The doctor sensed what Rose was thinking about. He sat up slowly and moved his displaced tie

"You're wondering why I said we saved you..." The doctor said, he gave Rose a smile.

"No....Yeah...I suppose..." Rose said, deciding on how to answer.

"Well...Let's say...Toshiko and a very special person to you..." The Doctor said.

Rose thought about the 'Special' person. It wasn't her mother...So who could it be....? "Who Doctor...?"

"Do you remember when we were on satellite five...?" The doctor asked, trying to jog Rose's memory.

"What...Bad wolf...?" Rose asked curiously.

"Um....No..." The doctor said. "The TARDIS..."

"W-How?" Rose asked, she squinted slightly to try and figure out what he was making out.

"Well...She telepathically sent her soul into my mind in some complicated, wibbly, wobbly, time-y, wime-y way...

"Oh...Okay...And Toshiko...?" Rose asked.

"Her magnification fast paced skills helped out as well!"

"What so...The TARDIS...Went off what you told her to do...?"

"Nope, she knew what to do, she loves you Rose, and you're her friend... She looks after you, you know, keep you warm, and make you comfy, why do you think that sleeping in an empty bath is comfy...? It's her. She changes it in some complicated way." He smiled at the way Rose was taking all of this in. She had a dumbstruck emotion on her face.

"What and she told you that if you don't co-operate properly it would kill you?" Rose asked, her eyebrows slightly Rose.

"How do you know that?-" The doctor curiously raised his eyebrows at his lover.

Rose immediately interrupted the doctor. "Games station...Bad wolf...? Anyway, before I decided to absorb the time-vortex she told me all about telepathy and stuff. As if the TARDIS would just let herself get dusty, you must be bloody mad!" Rose laughed.

"True!" The Doctor answered

"Okay...Can you help me get up...I HATE just sitting here?" Rose Laughed.

The Doctor jumped up and ran round the bed to help the love of his life, But instead of letting her walk he picked her up, she began to laugh.

"Were to Madame...?" The Doctor asked.

"TARDIS please good sir and to my room so I can change into something comfortable." Rose laughed as the doctor ran up the hub, catching a few eyes.

* * *

­

The Doctor placed Rose down outside the door of the TARDIS and unlocked the door.

Rose entered the TARDIS, it was dark and cold, there was a sad atmosphere within there. Like the TARDIS was upset or something similar. She crept in silently.

The Doctor came running in with the baby in his arms. He gently passed her to Rose who snuggled up to there gorgeous baby, kissing her little nose, he then went over to the control panel in the centre of the room. He took the hammer and bashed it against the console. "Wake-y, Wake-y, Rise and shine!" he smashed the hammer once more. The TARDIS shook, knocking The Doctor off his feet.

"Don't get all grumpy with me...Well...There's someone here to see you!" he looked over at Rose and gave her a signal to speak.

"Hello, It's me Rose" She walked over to The Doctor who gave her a reassuring smile. "I just want to say, thank you for brining me back and saving me, letting my baby girl have a mum and so I could look after my insane lover" said Rose and she walked around the console stroking her, until she ended up snuggled up to the Doctor.

The TARDIS went totally silence for a few minutes before the lights come on brightly and heat came flooding through the TARDIS vents. The lights slowly dimmed but seemed to have their glisten in them, the TARDIS was happy, Rose knew it.

* * *

Rose crept over to Toshiko, who was now fully refreshed and working on some Rift Activity, Rose threw her hands over Tosh and placed the bunch of Flowers, the box of Chocolates and the bottle of white wine on her desk.

Toshiko seemed flattered.

"What you doing Rose?" Toshiko asked softly, in between huge smiles.

"I know it's not any where near as enough, as I owe you, if it wasn't for you I'd be…" Rose hung off the last words.

"Rose, you didn't have to do this" said Tosh, she didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence.

"but I did" said Rose "I really had to do this"

"Well, I'm flattered, thank you so, so much!" Toshiko said, she spun round in her chair to face Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome!" Rose replied merrily.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the jump seat cradling his small baby, thinking about names to call her...

"_What about...Bertha...?" _Said a voice in the doctor's head.

"For some reason...I don't think Rose would approve...!" The Doctor replied and looked up at the centre of the controls.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, going over the events that had happened in less than a year and laughed at them slightly...

* * *

**Now you'd think I'd leave this now wouldn't you...**

**Well...**

**There's at least...One or two chapters left and then I can get onto my........................SEQUAL!**

**WOOO!!**

**Review guys, and you will get to see TORCHWOOD'S good times! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, Quick chapter, bit of info. Enjoy :) x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen**

_'Like the cloud's who, drift me away, Far away...Like the sun who, brightens the day, brightens the day...I never wanna' see you cry, cry, cry, and I never wanna' tell a-"_

"Hello...?" Rose answered her phone. "Oh, hi Gwen!" She said, the Doctor narrowed his gaze from his little girl up to Rose, she had her hand on her hip and was already looking rather skinny and lively to say she'd just had a baby...Died...Come back to life and argued about baby names with The Doctor. The young mother put her mobile onto loud speaker.

"_Hi Rose, Just asking. Do you fancy coming for a shop, me and you, spend a little time, discuss baby things and stuff?"_Gwen asked. The Doctor nodded.

"That will leave me some time to spend with our little angel!" The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah. Okay then, cool, won't be long!" Rose answered.

"_Okay, great, Ianto will drop you off outside 'Winney's Café!'" Gwen said. _

"_will I...?" A distant voice sounded from the background noise of Gwen's mobile._

"Thanks a lot Gwen, I'll be at my mums!" Rose sounded and snapped her phone shut. She spun to face her lover and widened her eyes so she looked sweet and innocent.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting money then...?" The Doctor smiled softly and laughed as Rose nodded in between small giggles.

"Yeah..." She smiled and sat beside him on the jump seat.

"Take the screwdriver then, keep it safe, You'll find at the back of most shops, a room full of reduced designer clothing...Well...I found one at the back of that Henriks, where you used to work."

"That's where I got my punky fish jacket from!" Rose said excitedly.

"It's a nice Jacket that!" He said, smiling softly.

* * *

"Okay, I've left some bottles in the fridge, the Moses basket is in the living room, there's also one in my bedroom, I've made you some sandwiches as well. Are you sure you'll be okay...?" Rose asked anxiously.

"A few hours with a new born baby that we still haven't named and your mother that will not stop talking...What could possibly go right!" The Doctor laughed and kissed rose gently.

Rose still felt the butterflies in her stomach when he touched her face.

A car horn started from outside. "That's me, I'll be back before six-ish..." Rose smiled.

"Okay. Have fun!" The doctor smiled. "Bye Bye mummy!" The Doctor waved his baby's hand and smiled before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Names yet...?" Ianto asked as he drove from London back into Cardiff...

"Nope!" Rose replied.

"Okay...What about...Tabatha?" Ianto smiled.

"No, she doesn't suit a Tabatha..."

"Okay...Oh...We'll leave it to tonight, we'll figure something out!" Ianto smiled. "Here we are!" He said, unlocking the door for rose.

"Thanks a lot Ianto, you'll have to start charging soon you know!" Rose smiled, and climbed out of the SUV, she waved Ianto off as Gwen ran up to her.

"Okay...Let the shopping begin!" Gwen smiled and pointed at the first few rows of shops.

"Gotta go bank first!" Rose said, she ran over to one of the holes in the walls and took out The Doctor's screwdriver.

"You being serious...A grand...WHOA....!" Gwen laughed.

"Nothing wrong with being in the mood for shopping!" Rose laughed.

"Ill give you that one!" Gwen replied as they both laughed.

"So...considered children Gwen?"Rose asked.

"Well...I can't really...Thinking of Torchwood...I couldn't bring a child into a life like this!" Gwen said as her and Rose walked down the street.

"Well...That's what I thought 6 month ago, when we bought that house on the coast...Look at me now...I have a new born baby girl that's life will be full of madness...I still haven't thought of a name!" Rise laughed.

"Well...We'll get a name sorted out, Jackie and Mickey are popping over later on so I guess we'll have a sit-down and talk things over" Gwen said.

* * *

The two women linked and joked about, Gwen took Rose into a baby shop at the bottom of Cardiff centre.

"I used to be in here a lot with my friends, as a teenager, always looking at baby clothes, I was in love with the thought of having a baby, with me being an only child, I didn't really know what it would be like, your baby hasn't changed anything really, she doesn't seem the hectic type!"

"Feeding her was my favourite, she wouldn't let go of my hand, she was so cute...Ooh...!" Rose said, she walked over to where a baby-pink pram was, it was an original with small wheels and an oversized hood, Rose fell in love with it...

"Now...This is Gorgeous!" Gwen said, she picked up a small teddy besides it, it was a small hazel-brown bear with a small pink dress on. She placed it into the pram, along with other baby items. Rose picked up a small bib and let out a large laugh.

It had a pair of glasses and a laptop printed across the front over a sentence saying: _I love my geek of a daddy._

"That's perfect!" Rose said, she waved it at Gwen who laughed.

Rose wheeled the over-filled pram to the counter, a smile widened on her face.

"Take it a relative has had a baby then!" The blond woman behind the counter said as she scanned multiple items from the pram. The woman had bobbed blond hair and big hazel eyes.

"Oh yeah , me, and believe it or not but..."Rose looked at Gwen.

"3 nights.."

"Three nights ago!" Rose mimed a thanks to Gwen.

"Seriously...You look like a twig!" The woman said, Rose looked down and noticed her tight, skinny-leg jeans were no longer tight, they felt too big for her.

Rose looked up at Gwen who nodded in agreement with the woman behind the counter.

"I reckon The Doctor has had something to do with that Rose...!" Gwen said, smiling softly.

The blond-haired woman gave Gwen a look.

"Sorry, what Doctor has helped you lose weight? I want a Doctor like that!" The woman said, trying to get this "Doctors" name.

"I'll speak to him for you...?" Rose paused in question.

"Jenny, I'm not here for long, just taking my time in Wales." The woman said, she kept looking Rose up and down in a friendly way. Jenny had an Idea to what "Doctor" the two women were talking about.

"Won't be long until me and the household are travelling through time again...Believe me!" Rose said, sarcastically.

"Try being stuck in time!" The girl named Jenny said, she looked down at her desk and took the money Rose was offering.

Rose paused as Jenny gave her the receipt and change. She thought about what Jenny had said and walked off with her stuff.

"You okay Rose...?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah Just...Let's go to the Disney shop!" Rose said, quickly changing the thought.

"YEAH!" Gwen laughed as they walked down the small street.

* * *

Jack walked over to the TARDIS and entered it slowly, he met the Doctor and his small baby, the doctor was feeding her with a bottle that Rose had prepared.

"Rose and Gwen said they won't be too long now, Rose said she had that much they've had to walk back instead of taxi it." Jack laughed.

"Great, I hope she hasn't emptied any banks along the way!" The Doctor laughed.

"Ooh!" Jack twitched. "Ouch!" He shouted as he straightened himself from leaning on the TARDIS console.

"She hardly likes you Jack, she likes you enough to keep you in the TARDIS but not enough for you to lean on her!" The Doctor laughed as he stared at his baby.

* * *

"Hurry up Rose!" Gwen said, quickly.

"I'm hurrying, hold on!" Rose struggled. She opened the toilet door.

"Ta-da!" Rose laughed, she was dressed in a boob-tube dress that was fitted to her hips and flawed out, and a pair of round toe heels, she had done her hair up into a small beehive and a pink headband to match the shoes and dress.

"Wow!" Gwen said loudly.

"Your turn!" Rose said, she shoved Gwen into the cubicle with a bag and told her to take her time.

* * *

"That was three and a half hours ago Jack...Have you tried phoning...?" The Doctor said.

"W- no, chill Doctor, you know what women are like!" Jack said, he cradled the little baby.

"Ill go and see if I can get hold of her..." The Doctor ran down, out of Jack's office and into the centre of the hub, he went to dial a number, Rhys walked in.

"Hey doctor, what's up...?" Rhys asked.

"Rose and Gwen, where are they...?" The Doctor asked.

Rhys took a bite in his doughnut and said he got a message saying they won't be long.

"I bloody hope not-" The doctor was interrupted by a large alarm and the cog door wheeling open.

"Ah!" Rhys said, he followed the doctor down to the cog door, and paused beside him.

They looked so beautiful...Like they where from some point in time...

"W-O-W!" The Doctor said, forgetting what he was about to say to her.

Rose was dressed in a pink dress, similar to the one when they visited the coronation. She had a baby-pink pram that was loaded in pink baby items.

Rhys stared in fascination at Gwen. She was dressed in a lemon yellow dress and had almost the same hairstyle as Rose, they both looked gorgeous!

"Oh...Gwen...You look...Amazing!" Rhys said as he walked over to her.

"Thank-you!" Gwen replied, she flung her arms around Rhys' neck and kissed him.

"I was thinking this for my birthday, a party based around the time of...Elvis, so big dresses, suits for the men, all sorts!" Gwen said.

"Why...When is your Birthday...?"

"December the nineteenth" Gwen replied flatly to Rhys...He always forgot birthdays. Including his own.

"Only less than a month to organise then!" Rhys said as he saw Jack's eyes move up to Gwen's... "THOSE AREN'T YOURS JACK!" Rhys shouted jokingly at Jack.

"What belongs to Torchwood belongs to me, Rhys!" Jack said, cheekily back.

"Rose...You look...Stunning!" The Doctor said.

"Thank-you!" Rose replied, she bit her tongue and laughed.

"Looks like you did empty the bank then!" He laughed as he saw the price of the dress, the tags where still attached to their dresses.

"Oh-yeah, and I got loads of stuff for...I'm just going to call her Baby C with us being in Cardiff..." Rose smiled.

"I believe so!" The Doctor replied, looking over at the pram.

* * *

**Okay, Good, bad, ugly brilliant?**

**You decide, and review!**

**Thanks for reading x**

**Torch-who-x**


	15. Chapter 15

**=ELLO!**

**O.M.G!**

**THIS MY readers is...Drum roll please...**

**DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN...**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!*Sniffles* Don't they all move on so fast!**

**:D**

**So...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Outings with the Torchwood Team.**

Rose ran up to her bedroom on board the TARDIS, she looked through her wardrobe of many clothing items from different times, places and cultures and couldn't find the perfect one.

After establishing that either they were all too big for her or they weren't right, Rose used her brand new outfit, her dark skinny leg jeans from Bay Trading, her long grey top that hung off her shoulders with her round-toe heels.

"Hurry up Rose...I'm falling asleep here!" A voice shouted from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Well...You could of waited in the hub for me...I won't be long now, I'm just getting Baby C ready!" Rose lied. Dressing Baby C was the first thing she did...Rose was now applying her make-up and putting on her perfume.

The Doctor lent on Rose's bedroom door only to steady himself as his lover sharply opened it, making him fall in. He stood up and went to say something but was over-taken to how stunning his woman looked.

Rose gave an unimpressed look to The Doctor.

"I see you've changed your suit, maybe now I can wash your brown one, you look lovely in black...although I personally am not keen on that suit...Every time you've worn it it's brought bad luck!"

"Yeah...Name one time..."

Rose smirked. "Er...That party we went to...In America...You making a fool of yourself and then a bloody jadoob or whatever you called it turned up, looking for you!" Rose laughed

"Jadoon...And yes...I did get a. Bit. Drunk- anyway I believe you like this suit very much, and may I say you and your daughter are looking particularly stunning tonight?"

"Don't flatter yourself and no...This outfit was for when I was to take my mum to the cinema to see that new film...But it looks like I have nothing else to wear since I'm having to get new wardrobe contents!" Rose grated her teeth together.

"Whys that?" The Doctor said as he followed Rose down the metal steps.

"Look at me...It's only been more than forty eight hours since I've had a baby!" Rose spun round gently.

"You have lost a lot of weight, which you actually didn't need to lose...You need to stop all the running with me!" The Doctor said.

"But that's it...All I've done yesterday and today is talk...I haven't dieted, eaten properly, exercised...There's only one question...What have you done this time?" Rose looked at The Doctor suspiciously as she opened the door of the TARDIS.

"I haven't done anything...Maybe it's Baby C..." The Doctor said and took her from her mother's arms.

* * *

"Rosie, Poise pudding and pie!" A woman ran in through the cog door, she was short and had bleach-blond hair, a guy followed her in, he had flowers and a large bottle of wine.

"MUM!" Rose shouted as she ran over to the short woman and hugged her tightly.

"Wow. You've lost a lot of weight...It's not been that long since I've seen you!" Jackie said.

"Mum...I weren't fat!" Rose replied in a "Typical mum" Tone of voice.

"No, I know, I was joking sweet. How's my baby granddaughter doing?" Jackie asked excitedly as she kissed Baby C on the forehead.

"Oh, she's brilliant! Mickey, hey babe, how are you?" Rose said as she ran over to the young male.

"Hey rose, look what I got!" Mickey waved the bottle of wine around in the air as everybody else began to enter the hub.

Smells of Starbucks coffee and fresh, hot pizza begin to fill the room, along with arguments between Gwen and Owen.

Tosh stormed in and sat heavily at her computer, she was muttering angrily to herself and was practically beating her keyboard up.

"You know...Keyboards need to be treated with care Tosh!" The Doctor said softly with a smile on his face.

"Bloody Owen, Doctor, bloody Owen!" Toshiko said, she sighed before taking hold of Baby C.

…

**The Torchwood team, Jackie, Mickey, The Doctor, Rose and Baby C also were called up to the Conference room.**

…

Jack placed both of his hands firmly onto the table as Ianto stood politely next to him.

"Right team...I've called us here because your help is needed...for the biggest problem yet...the hardest most excruciating mission you all will have never had to deal with in your entire life...Yes, including you Jackie!"

"This job MUST be excruciating then!" The Doctor muttered to Rose, only to receive a dig in the ribs.

"The mission is..." Jack said, he paused and took a slow breath in...And exhaled. "Name that Baby..." Mickey and Owen both broke out into a choke of laughter whilst Ianto and Toshiko smiled.

"Bertha!" Mickey said, Only Rose shot a, I'll tell her about that when she's older look.

"Squeaky little twat-bag...? Have you seen how she cries!" Owen said and laughed.

"Something...Beginning with...C..." Rose said. "I like the name Baby C you see..." Rose smiled.

"Claire?" Gwen asked. "Cassie..."

"Carys!" Ianto and Toshiko both said in unison.

"Er. It means to be loved, or loveable!" Toshiko said and smiled.

"Carys...Carys, Ca-rys...Yeah!" The Doctor said, rolling the name off his tongue like it was some kind of sweet e was trying for the first time.

"I really like that, Carys, it suits!" Rose agreed.

"What about Eirian?" Jack offered.

"As long as it doesn't mean anything like...Good in bed or sexual or anything like that because Jack, I know what you're like!" Rose said, making The Doctor smirk.

"No...It means Brilliant minded!" Jack laughed and folded his arms.

"What about Elizabeth...Your grandma's name, she'd like that!" Jackie said softly.

"Yeah!" Rose said. She noticed Gwen's smile stretch.

"Gwen?" Rose asked, smiling.

"My middle name Elizabeth, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper slash Williams!" Gwen laughed.

"Carys Eirian Elizabeth Tyler!" The Doctor said, smiling greatly.

"Or Baby C for short!" Rose smiled.

"Oh, Yes!" The doctor replied before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

* * *

After plenty of picture taking moments, listening to Owen sing a few songs by the Noisettes, Rose found herself looking over Cardiff bay, breathing in the really early morning air. She had thought about the many times she'd stayed in Cardiff yet hardly ever see Jack, although he'd practically been here for years and years and...Years.

Mickey and Jackie had made their way home hours ago and the music volume began to rise within the hub, although Baby C was still sleeping through it, she had to go outside to get some fresh-air.

Rose sat and watched the seagulls bounce through the waves of the sea and smiled.

"The Doctor's taken Carys to bed now." A soft voice spoke from behind Rose.

"Okay." Rose smiled softly. "Thank-you so, so much for tonight Ianto, I really enjoyed myself!" Rose smiled and shrugged off a shiver of coldness.

Ianto took off his jacket and placed it over Rose's bare shoulders, Rose placed her head onto his shoulder.

"So...Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked, whilst biting her lip.

"Well...I have a feeling you're about to!" Ianto replied and smirked.

"Jack...How do you like him, in what way, does he treat you like you expect or just treats you like a simple coffee boy because, Ianto, there's more in this book than I expected!" Rose smirked and bit her lip.

Well...I do actually...Oh what's the bloody use..." Ianto sighed. "Okay, okay, yes, I really do love Jack...But sometimes...I can be invisible to him...But it's like...He can see me but I'm just...Untouchable..." Ianto said as he looked into Rose's big brown eyes.

"One more question..." Rose said.

"Shoot" Ianto smiled.

"Is. Jack. Good in bed...Me and Gwen are dying to find out...!" Rose laughed softly.

Well...I'd say...He'd know how to transform a boring, quiet place to a Loud, colourful raving party!" Ianto laughed.

Rose sipped the last of her wine as Ianto helped her up and walked back into the hub with her. "I still have my flirty techniques...maybe Jack will let me in on a few..."

"Well Rose...he gets all his what he calls it..."Special" techniques from yours truly!" Ianto spun round and laughed with Rose.

"Well I'll speak to you then...!"

"Well rule number one: whenever your in a room, sexually attracted to The Doctor and SERIOUSLY bored...Always make sure you have a stopwatch with you." Ianto said, necking his bottle of beer.

"Why?" Rose asked, looking at Ianto in question.

Ianto placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and smiled in sympathy as if saying '_Why you don't already know this I don't know!'_ "Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, Rose...Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch"

"Oh...Kay" Rose laughed.

* * *

Rose woke up to her head throbbing, she also had backache and then realised...she was sprawled on top of Ianto, her head on his chest, on the sofa, the hub was silent. The young mother moved about gently and began thinking about what happened last night...No thoughts were found...

Ianto grumbled and woke also to his head throbbing dramatically, he felt a light body almost sprawled out on his thin figure, he slowly propped his head up to catch a smell of...Coconut shampoo, he slowly opened his eyes to long blond hair, some parts with dye in and some natural highlights. It was Rose.

"Ouch...My head..." Ianto croaked. He felt rough...Something he hadn't felt since he'd joined Torchwood, Ianto hardly ever had a hangover. "Comfy there Rose?" Ianto asked.

"Mm-Yeah..." Rose croaked and buried her head into Ianto's chest.

* * *

The Doctor woke to a screaming Carys, he tossed over to see if Rose had crept up into bed...But she wasn't there...He got up, only to hit the floor after tripping over a body on the floor. It was curled up and snoring, it was a male figure, and his shirt seemed to be discoloured and a not-so-nice smell rose off him.

"Jack...Get-up..." The Doctor croaked as he picked himself up off the carpeted floor. He walked heavily over to his baby and shushed her as Jack groaned and woke.

"Rawr..." Jack groaned as he climbed up and threw himself onto the bed next to him... After realising that the bed wasn't his he woke with a shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT..." Jack said as he sat up quickly.

"God knows...I can't remember..." The Doctor said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"You're going to get a bald patch..." Jack warned as he blinked.

"Oh well..." The Doctor groaned.

* * *

The Doctor passed the now sleeping Carys to Jack as he walked around the hub. He walked over to the medical bay to see nobody there...He looked up towards where the balcony, overlooking the medical bay was, he could see the back of the sofa, and on the back of the sofa was a hand, a female hand, hanging over the top, as if somebody had fallen asleep on the sofa with their arm over it.

The Doctor silently crept up to where the sofa was to see two figures laying, sprawled out on each other, sleeping.

Jack joined the Doctor. He looked at the two and tried not to laugh. He picked up his mobile and took a picture. " It's a Facebooker that!" Jack said.

Rose and Ianto slowly sparked back into life, they both blinked at the lights, even though they'd been awake at what felt like five minutes ago. Rose looked up to see a not so happy, Doctor.

"Um...Hi Doctor..Just sleeping my hangover off..." Rose croaked.

"Yeah...Just the usual...nothing out of the ordinary going on here, Jack..." Ianto said, sitting up as Rose slowly slid off him.

"You looked pretty comfy there..." The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ooh, don't get your knickers in a twist...I can't really remember how I ended up here..." Rose replied, scratching her hair that felt thinner and yawning.

"No...Me neither..." Agreed The Doctor.

The Cog door of the hub opened and the smell of coffee drifted in...Making Rose, Ianto and Jack feel even more sick.

Toshiko, Gwen and Owen walked in, they came to a stop in front of the four adults and Baby C. Mischievous smiles spread across Owen and the two women's faces.

"Morning Ladies..." Owen said to Ianto and Rose that where sat yawning.

Rose just looked blankly at Owen and blinked.

"If they where both ladies Rose would of moved now from lack of pleasure." Said Jack, passing Baby C to Toshiko and folding his arms.

"You hardly know me then...things I might find pleasurable..." Rose replied flatly. She got up off Ianto and put on her shoes.

"what happened last night anyway...?" Ianto asked as he picked up the bottles and cans on the floor around him and Rose.

"God Knows...I think we've been retconned!" Gwen said as she came up from the bathrooms. "And I think I'm still drunk!" She said, and walked towards the group.

"NO DON'T!" Everybody shouted, it was too late Gwen had hit the floor.

Rose and the Doctor ran over to see if she was okay. "Why there? Who did that...?" Rose said, she looked down at Gwen who went pale and felt as if she was going to be sick.

"That...Was...Me...I'm sorry..." Owen laughed. Gwen wretched. She got up and ran off to the bathrooms.

"Absolutely disgusting Owen..." The Doctor replied, Rose laughed and placed Carys into her cot beside Owen's computer.

"Anyway, I'm going to freshen up...What we doing today...?"Rose asked.

"We're not doing anything...You're going out tonight..." Jack said.

"What...Hold on...Where...?" Rose said. "I have this hangover now though. And I'm not having the Doctor drinking two nights in a row!" Rose said and tugged at her lovers messy shirt.

"Well...Later we're taking you to a ball..." Jack said.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Jack. "A ball..."

"Yes, well, like a disco, a formal disco, booze food, dance!" Jack replied and smiled.

"Okay...But what about Carys...?"

"Ooh, Don't worry about that...I'll be looking after her with Gwen!" Ianto said and smiled.

"Cool." The Doctor said, he straightened his jacket as he put it on. "Let off some steam!"

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...FOR GODS SAKE NO!" Rose screamed, stressfully.

"Rose...?" The Doctor shouted anxiously. "Rose...You okay in there?!"

"No...Can you go and get Jack for me?" Rose shouted through the bathroom door."

"Okay..." The Doctor replied and ran off.

* * *

"Sack it...I won't go...Get Gwen to go or something instead!"

"Rose...I'll take it back...get you a new one...don't. No. Don't get upset Rose, just a dress remember sweet." Jack soothed.

"It's not that...Why am I losing so much weight...I'm going to be anorexic!" Rose said, she wrapped her dressing gown around her and pushed the dress onto Jack. " Please can you get me a newer one, exactly the same only smaller...?" Rose asked and wiped her nose.

"Sure" Jack said. "Come on. I want a hug off you." Jack opened his arms and cuddled Rose, Rose returned the cuddle as Jack kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I won't be long!" Jack ran off out of Rose's room and from the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor climbed into the SUV with Ianto and Jack.

"Rose needs a new dress....We've been assigned a task to get Rose the perfect dress, preferably turquoise, and strapless, she'll suit that!" Jack said.

"I'm getting worried about her too Jack." Ianto said.

"It's something to do with Carys I think, can I borrow one of your laptops please?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure, under the seats." Replied Ianto.

The Doctor pulled out a laptop, he took what looked like a test tube out of his jacket and placed it onto one of the scanners.

"What's that...?" Jack asked as he looked through the mirror at the man behind him.

"DNA, Rose's DNA."

"Does she know-?"

"Nope." The Doctor replied sharply.

"She'll Kill you...Again..."Jack warned.

"Oh well..."

* * *

Rose sat, staring at the sleeping baby in her cot, she was beautiful, she was hers...Rose thought about watching her grow up. The laughs, the cries, the fun...

The death, the upset, the loss, the agony...

How long will Carys live...When will Rose's time be up...Will Rose see her daughter grow up...?

So many questions ran throughout Rose's head. She shrugged off the thoughts and began to apply her make-up and jewellery.

* * *

"I got so bloody close to finding out...I don't see why it shut down..." The Doctor said as he followed Ianto and Jack down the shop corridor.

"There probably had a shortage or a blip, look come-on Doctor...We need to find a dress for Rose..." Jack said, he looked through the rows of prom dresses and dressy clothings.

"I suppose." The Doctor paused. He looked at a dress in front of him and smiled greatly.

"Perfect!" The three men said in unison and took hold of the dress.

It stood out from all of the other dresses in the shop, and it was Rose's perfect size...

* * *

"Rose?" The Doctor shouted as he ran up the stairs, he looked into her bedroom and spotted her, she was sat back to the door and sorting out her make-up.

"Come-in, it's safe, Gwen took Carys with her, we're meeting them all in the hub after." Rose smiled. The Doctor didn't speak, he held up a dress on a coat hanger. Rose dropped her eye liner pencil and stared at the dress through the mirror.

It was beautiful. The Doctor smiled at how Rose's reaction was.

"Like it then?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh....It's...Absolutely beautiful Doctor..." Rose was speechless.

She placed the dress neatly on the bed.

Unexpectedly Rose pulled the Doctor into a kiss.

"Go on, I'll get it on!" Rose said, she smiled and shooed her lover out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Rose have you seen my tie...?" The Doctor shouted as he ran round frantically looking for items.

"Cupboard, stick that one on please!" Rose shouted.

"Okay!" The Doctor replied and smiled, he pulled out his brown tie with turquoise swirls on and wrapped it round his neck. He picked up the digital camera on the desk and crept up to Rose's bedroom.

"Rose?" The Doctor popped his head round the door.

"NO GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Rose shouted in between laughs. She pushed the Doctor out of her room and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

2 Hours Later...

"Rose...Come-on...It's almost time to be there... The dance starts at ten-" The Doctor tailed off. Rose smiled with her tongue in between her teeth.

Rose spun round she faced the Doctor and smiled.

Her dress was above the knee length, sea blue and strapless, with small and thin embroidered, black patterns on it, It was gorgeous, perfect for his Rose.

"You look amazing."

"I feel amazing!" Rose laughed and kissed her Doctor on the cheek.

* * *

"My mobiles in my bag, I'll definitely hear it, If you need me let me know, I've done some bottles of milk in the bag, the pram is already at Ianto's, if she gets too much for you just give me a ring.-"

"Rose...Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Gwen reassured Rose gently and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rose smiled.

"Positive!" Gwen smiled.

"Okay. Bye, Bye baby!" Rose cooed as Ianto drove them down the street and away from the hub.

* * *

"There...We're going there...I'm not that much of a snob Ianto!" Rose said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well...You can dance, well, Jack said you could dance so yeah, But don't say you're the Doctor, Doctor...Just hand him this!" Ianto handed The Doctor an ID card, it was blank.

"Psychic card...I've got psychic paper..." The Doctor said.

"Exactly. Psychic cards more believable!" Ianto smiled.

"Clever!" Rose said and smiled.

"Oh Yeah, anyway, gotta go, must dash eh!" Ianto said, he waved off the adorable couple and drove off.

"Inwards?" The Doctor asked and grinned.

"Inwards, onwards!" Rose replied excitedly.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Cardiff elegance, may I ask if your on the register for today's party?" The Short stumpy man didn't take his eye off his clipboard...And when he did...The Doctor wished he hadn't.

"And may I ask what your name is Miss...?" The stumpy man said, giving Rose a flirty smile.

"And may I say...Here!" The Doctor said, he stood in front of Rose and handed him the piece of card.

Rose laughed, she loved it when the Doctor got jealous.

"Ooh...You're the ambassador of Wales...This must be your ambassadress!" The stumpy man smiled. "My name is Mytchal, nice to be of your service Mr and Mrs. Jones!" The man said. "Best seat in the house, up top and at the back!" He pointed across the dance hall and at the upper stage, at the back was a small table, overlooking everything.

"Thanks." Rose said and headed over to the bar. The Doctor followed and ordered the drinks.

They sat looking at the grand hall, watching as everybody prepared to dance.

"Madam...May I have this dance?" The Doctor said and held a hand out.

"Sir, I will!" Rose accepted the offered hand and walked down the steps to the dance floor

"I think you'll find that your feet are on the end of your legs.!" Rose laughed.

"I never would of guessed Rose!" The Doctor said as he moved with her.

* * *

"Okay, just me, you and Toshiko then!" Owen said and put his feet up onto the table.

"Yeah...Fancy going for a drink?" Jack offered.

"Yeah, Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. I fancy another drink!" Tosh agreed and threw Owen and Jack's jackets at them.

* * *

Rose and The Doctor stumbled out of the club, laughing and hiccuping.

"One lager too many I think!" Rose laughed.

"Yep!" The Doctor agreed as they walked down the street and towards a pub.

"Fancy a drink?" The Doctor said and laughed.

"Yes!" Rose walked in.

* * *

"And you should of seen his face, she was n stitches!" Owen laughed.

"Yeah...Okay...But Why did she do it?" Jack asked.

"God knows, I reckon he hasn't spotted it yet!" Owen and Tosh laughed and hiccuped.

"I'll get the next round." Owen said as he stood up.

Jack laughed slightly and looked over towards the door. He watched as a young girl wandered in with a man by her side, she was beautiful and wore a familiar dress.

"Rose!" Jack shouted as Rose spotted him. "Might I say you look stunning!" Jack said and smiled.

"Stop-it!" The Doctor warned.

Rose laughed and pulled a chair up to the table. The Doctor went to order a drink.

"You do look stunning Rose!"Tosh said as she finished the last of her bottle.

"Thanks!" Rose squealed.

"You Know Rose, your going to have to keep visiting us, even if its that late, were always in work, I've not seen my house in ages!" Said Toshiko.

"Oh don't worry, you're not being distant relatives Tosh!" Rose said, she smiled.

"I'm helping with the eighteenth!" Jack said and laughed

"Wow...I'll be old then...!" Rose laughed.

"What about me...I'll be in my hundreds!" Jack laughed.

The Doctor and Owen joined the table.

"Karaoke starts in half an hour!" Jack hinted.

"No, no, no, no, I'm not doing it!" Rose said as she took a sip of her pint.

"Yes, Yes Rose!" Jack said as he laughed.

Jack got up and ran over towards a young woman, looked a year older, than Rose. She had short black hair.. Jack spoke to her and wrote something down on a clipboard, he smiled and sat back down.

"Jack what did you do?" Rose asked. Jack tapped his nose in reply.

* * *

"OKAY GIRLS AND BOYS...ANYBODY READY TO OUTSING OUT WINNER OF NINE TIMES IN A ROW JACK HARKNESS?" The young woman said as she stood up on the stage. "We'll have the competition last, right now we're doing the couple's songs, for all you lovers that want to sing out your love!" The woman said, she looked over at the corner of the room where there was a man, he was tall, he had blue eyes and long blonde hair. He held a glass up to the woman and smiled. "My name Alice Carter and I will be judging the competition at the end. So...First on the list is...Oh, Jack with...Ooh...Rose Tyler!" The woman looked up and smiled at the young girl who'd gone bright red. " And you'll be singing Dancing queen by Abba!" The woman laughed.

"I'll kill you!" Rose said as Jack took hold of her hand, the Doctor cheered her on with the crowd.

… " _watch that_ _scene, dig in the dancing queen.." _The Doctor and the team where gob smacked to how well Rose sang, the young girl received a loud applause and smiles.

"I THINK WE HAVE THE FIRST PERSON TO OUT SING JACKIE BOY EVERYONE!" Alice said as she stood up on the stage, everybody cheered again.

"Okay, next singers, John Smith and the liked-a lot Rose Tyler, singing Don't go breaking my heart!" The woman said and tried not to laugh.

Rose punched Jack on the arm as she spotted Owen with his camera phone out, recording everything.

The Doctor stood up and helped Rose up onto the stage, she was cheered a lot.

…"_Don't go breaking my heart..."_

"_I couldn't if I tried" Rose _sang as she swayed from side to side, she had really good suspension in her voice. The Doctor loved that!

"_Oh honey if I get restless..."_

"_Baby, you're not that kind..." Rose smiled as she sung, Jack took the camera from Owen and filmed her._

…

_The man at the back kept giving rose funny looks, Owen felt it, they where weird looks and where annoying him greatly, but looks didn't hurt..._

…

"Our final Couple Singing is...Owen and Toshiko singing Stuck with each other by Shontelle and Akon!" The woman squealed, she looked at the man again but looked away in disappointment, he was staring at the blond girl named Rose."

"Do we have to...?" Owen asked flatly.

"Oh, Come on Owen!" Tosh said, she jumped up out of her seat and pulled Owen up to the stage as everybody from their table cheered.

The music faded into life as Tosh sung the verse, she felt herself going red as people cheered her on.

Owen was surprised, Tosh had a brilliant voice...

"Y_ou can think you can get free You think you won't need me That you're gonna get you something better But you know that we're in this forever And you can think you can walk out Even with your doubts But you know that we're in this together You can try to push me from you Nothing you do will keep us a part"_

Owen took Toshiko by the hand and sung to her...

"_And I can try to convince you I don't need to be with you But my only thoughts are thoughts about you What can I do, love is like glue There's no way to Tear us a part"_

"_Cuz it's too late, there's no-escape might as well face it baby, we're stuck with each other."_

"… _Aint nothing we can do...were stuck in love with each other..."_

Cheers flared up in the overcrowded pub, Owen looked at Tosh, Tosh looked at Owen, Owen smiled and interlocked lips with Toshiko, everybody cheered, Jack and Rose clapped and squealed together.

* * *

_Owen felt the man's sharp looks at Rose again, he could feel the hatred in them, as if Rose had done something wrong...Had she...?_

_The young blond woman named Janine made her way over to the bar, she announced that the Karaoke competition will be held in ten minutes, she sat down near the man that was looking at Rose._

_He stopped looking at her and smiled at Janine beside him. They began to talk quietly, the woman's facial expressions changed from pleasant to worried, Owen got up, he told everybody to wait for a second._

"_Hey...Er...Alice, see we've gotta go soon and we were just wondering if we could start the competition now?"_

_Toshiko watched as Owen was talking to the younger woman in front of him, He took hold of her hand and smiled. Anger grew within Toshiko._

_Owen looked at the woman, He took hold of her hand and smiled. Owen whispered quietly into the girls ear and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Owen smiled, he let go of the girls hand and smiled reassuringly._

"_Thanks..." The woman said, she took the beer coaster and put it into her pants pocket._

_Toshiko looked at Jack who shook his head. "Don't Toshiko, he's just speaking to her, it won't be anything like that..." Jack said. Rose spun round and looked at Owen who was walking away from the young girl._

"_What's the matter Owen?" Rose asked._

"_Just sorting something out, don't worry..." Owen said as he looked at the man at the back, he was now staring at Owen._

* * *

_Toshiko stayed Quiet and ignored Owen for the rest of the night._

"_COMPETITION TIME!" Janine said as she jumped up onto the stage, she looked at Jack and smiled. "I wonder who will out sing our Jack then!" She shouted and laughed._

"_Okay, First up is Rose Marion Tyler from London and she's singing THESE WORDS BY NATASHA BEDDINGFIELD!" The Woman shouted, a group of girls at the back of the pub, cheered._

"_Thank you very much Janine, Okay, is everybody ready?" Rose said confidently as everybody cheered._

"_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration ..."_

_Alice beckoned everyone to the dance floor, people started laughing and dancing._

"_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough..."_

_Owen got up and beckoned Jack to, they crept up to the stage and stood at the back whilst the crowd started filling the dance floor._

_The Doctor sat nodding to the lyrics and everyone's singing along._

_Rose couldn't feel any better._

"_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes"_

_The man that was sat down looking at Rose stood up, he walked making sure he was unnoticeable towards the stage, he took something out of his pocket and opened the fire exit, instead of leaving he turned and stood for a minute at the back of the stage, he didn't notice Owen and slowly headed up to Rose, but still being unseen he raised the item in his hands to waist height at Rose._

_Owen nudged Jack and Jack spotted what Owen was looking at, there was a man, he was crying, he had a gun, he had raised it to Rose, he was closing his eyes and was squeezing the trigger._

_Owen and Jack ran... Owen had screamed for Rose to move, but before she could turn round to see Owen...The man shot. Owen screamed and launched at Rose as she was about to fall off the stage, He twisted so she'd land on him, Jack ran at the man with the gun, he took it off him and pushed it against his head._

_The Doctor and Toshiko ran up, The Doctor not sure if it was real took hold of Rose, Toshiko of Owen who was still slightly under Rose who was wincing from the pain of her stomach._

"_I'LL DIE IF I DON'T KILL HER, IT'S THEM, THEY SAID, THEY SAID, I'VE GOT TO KILL HER!" The man panicked and took the gun, shooting her again in the stomach._

_Toshiko ran up onto the stage and elbowed the man in his face, he dropped the gun and fell over._

_The Doctor and Rose took hold of Rose, Owen applying pressure to Rose's wound and reassuring her that is wasn't that bad, and The Doctor watching her and kissing her on the forehead multiple times._

"_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Rose began to scream loudly The Doctor tried to shush her gently but she got louder, her eyes became an embossed yellow, her voice sounded as if somebody spoke in unison with her. The Doctor looked up and watched as Rose began to be lifted into the air, she was in the middle of the pub, in the middle of Cardiff, she was screaming._

_The Doctor and Jack both knew what this was..._

"_SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE." The two voices whispered loudly. The Doctor put his glasses on and watched as great golden flares flew out around the room._

"_CARYS, JACK, JACKIE, TOSHIKO, OWEN, TINA, DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" Rose screamed. The bullets shot out of Rose's stomach and hit the man that Toshiko and Jack had hold of._

"_WHOA, ROSE!" Jack shouted loudly but the girl took no notice._

"_IM HERE TO PROTECT ROSE NOBODY KILLS HER, SHE CANNOT DIE, SHE CANNOT DIE!" The woman shouted before falling to the floor. The Doctor fled to her as Jack and Owen emptied the pub, All but the girl named Alice left. Owen ran over to The Doctor as he watched Rose plunge into life...Just. Like. Jack..._

"Look dad...You've got a friend whose just like you..." Alice said Flatly. Owen and Toshiko shot a look at Jack...Jack shook his head and helped Rose to a seat.

"What happened then, did I fall off the stage?!" Rose laughed. She looked at her hands that felt sticky."Okay...What's that...It smells like blood...Oh, Look at my dress! It's ruined!" Rose said, she laughed.

The Doctor choked and laughed. "Still my Rose then!"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Nothing..." The Doctor replied, he pulled Rose into hug and shushed Owen, Jack and Toshiko.

"Okay...Can I have another drink, I was having fun before, the atmosphere has dropped!" Rose hiccuped.

"Sure, come-on then!" Jack said. "Fancy joining us Alice?" Jack said.

"No thanks dad...I gotta go..." the young girl said, she smiled and walked off.

"Dad...?" Rose, Tosh and Owen asked in unison.

"She calls me that because I look after her a lot..." Jack lied...Only Rose could tell though so she stayed quiet.

"So...How long was I out of it...?" Rose asked as she looked around the room, she spotted a body at the back of the room.

"Jack...What's that...?" Rose asked, she steadily stood up and headed over to where the stage was.

The Doctor gave Jack a look as if he was saying 'Well done...'

"IT'S HIM!" Rose pointed to where he was sat before. "Oh...Who killed him...I'm glad...He creped me out!" Rose said she shuddered off the thought and smiled.

"Actually..."

"Jack did...Didn't you Jack?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Er...Yeah, he pushed you and I shot him!" Jack said, and smiled.

"Okay..." Rose said, she hiccuped again before necking a bottle of bitter and standing up wobbly.

"Let's go home then and tomorrow we can go and see my beautiful baby!" Rose said.

"Okay dokey!" The Doctor said and smiled, He got his coat and put it on and followed Rose and the rest of Torchwood out of the pub.

…

"Doctor?" Rose said.

"Yeah...?" The Doctor smiled. Rose shuddered. He passed her his coat and she put it on.

"Can you carry me...?" Rose asked in between laughs, She smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, Come-on!" The Doctor laughed, he picked Rose up and ran across the plass towards the TARDIS.

"Well since Tosh and Owen have gone doing their own thing I best be off, I might pop down to Ianto's and see how him and Gwen are doing!" Jack said, he smiled and walked off towards the hub.

"Bye!" Rose shouted as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door making Rose fall in.

* * *

Ianto stood up and straightened his back, he covered the now sleeping Gwen up and turned off the television. He picked up Carys and carried her off to his bedroom, placing her in a Moses basket beside Ianto's double bed. He changed into his pyjama's and fell asleep. Ever since Rose had been here he hadn't touched his bed...Maybe that was a good thing...

* * *

Rose turned over, nobody was in the bed beside her, she sat up and smelt the smell of tea and toast, The Doctor was up...

Rose walked downstairs, wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her thin body, she smiled softly as she spotted The Doctor, he was using one of TORCHWOOD'S laptops and was sat staring at the screen.

"Morning!" Rose said cheerfully. "Seem to have a slight stomach pain today, I'm not sure what I drunk last night. But did some-one touch me or something with blood on their hands because my stomach has blood on it." Rose said, she rubbed her stomach and looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Oh, it was hectic last night, hardly knew what went on myself!" The Doctor half lied again.

Jack walked into the Kitchen.

"Somebody's wrote on the side of the TARDIS you know!" Jack said as he pointed behind him.

"Little shi-Terrors!" Rose said, quickly changing her vocabulary.

"I know!" The Doctor said as he laughed.

"Gotta go, phoning Ianto and Gwenny to see how my Baby C is!" Rose said, she ran out of the kitchen and smiled.

… The Doctor quickly stood up and placed the sonic screwdriver to the door to lock it and faced Jack.

"Rose. Can't. Die..." He said slowly and quietly.

"What...?" Jack replied.

"Rose. Can't. Die!" The Doctor repeated.

"I got that but...What do you mean Rose can't die...Since when...?"

"Since after last night which I still haven't told her about and I won't until the time is right!"

"But...How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Last night I took another sample of her DNA, and I've retested it today, comparing the other DNA with this one and it turns out that The DNA has corrupted itself, Rose will only age when I do and will never die...But I'm not going to tell her!"

"And you're telling me because...?" Jack looked at The Doctor in question.

"Because When Carys hits...Lets see...Fifteen...I want you to run a test on her, Rose won't let me but if you do it when we're not there then yeah, Run some tests and send them to the TARDIS, we will receive them and I will look at them." The Doctor said and smiled as Jack nodded.

"Okay..."

* * *

Ianto Woke up to a small whimper off Carys, he picked her up and cuddled her.

Gwen sat up and scratched the side of her head, she walked off into the kitchen and set up a bottle for Baby C to drink.

"Morning Gwen." Ianto said as he walked into the kitchen, he handed Carys over to her and turned on his coffee machine.

"Morning. I've tided up after myself in there, may I say you have a really comfy sofa!" Gwen laughed.

"Oh, Thanks!" Ianto smiled and poured two coffee's into their cups and tested the temperature of the baby bottle.

Gwen's mobile began to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Gwen, It's Rose, how's you, Carys and Yan?"_

"_Oh, we're brilliant thanks!"_

"_When will you be dropping her off?" Rose asked excitedly._

"_As soon as we've fed her!" Gwen replied._

"_Okay, thanks a lot, bye!" Rose said and hung up._

"sounds like she's still alive then!" Gwen laughed.

"There's no getting rid of that girl Gwen!" Ianto said and smiled.

* * *

Owen turned over in his bed. He stretched his arms out and felt something next to him, thinking nothing off it he just turned over and dozed off again, only to be awakened by the thought of who was on his bed. It was Toshiko. She was in his bed...right next to him...asleep!

It took Owen a moment to jog his memory, and his realisation dawned upon him. He remembered the pub, the karaoke and the singing, the grabbing hold of Toshiko's hand and the kiss...Rose, Alice-....Wait a minute....The Kiss, and he had kissed her, and by the looks of it...Done a lot more than that!

Owen felt good though, he'd always liked Toshiko, and Toshiko liked him, Thanks to Jack and Rose they where finally together. Toshiko turned over and smiled at Owen.

"Hey"

"Hi Tosh....Err...Your singing is great by the way!"

"Thanks, I didn't know I could actually sing until last night!"

"Me neither...you're always really quiet...Until you get angry!" Owen said.

"Yeah, So...Where's my shoe?" Toshiko asked as she looked around at her clothes, spread across the bedroom.

"On this side" Owen said and he laughed.

Toshiko sat up in the bed and pulled on her long shirt dress.

"I gotta go!" Toshiko said.

"Nice to sleep with you Toshiko!" Owen said and laughed as Tosh half smirked.

"You to!" she said, she walked round to the other side of the bed to pick up her shoe only to be pulled into a kiss by Owen.

"Thanks..."

"Welcome..."Owen replied deeply before turning over and dozing off again.

* * *

"Hello my sweet little princess! Uncle Ianto and Auntie Gwen take good care of you?" Rose cooed whilst picking up her small child.

"She was an angel Rose!" Gwen said.

"Ooh I can't thank you both enough! Really, I'm grateful!" Rose hugged her two friends trying not to squish Carys in between. The Doctor came running down the steps and headed straight for Carys.

"There's my sweet little princess, how's my little poodle been!" The Doctor said taking Carys and playing with her hands. "Are you two staying for a coffee?"

"No we better get off and get sorting everyone out since I reckon they will all have hangovers, it will all be Ianto...Coffee...Ianto...Coffee Jacks the worst with it, sometimes I put him on decaf, he hates decaf!" Ianto sniggered before waving at the couple and climbing into the SUV.

Rose waved them off before closing the door behind her and heading off into the kitchen. She sat down at the table opposite The Doctor and watched him cuddle Carys.

"So... This is it then...This is us, the happy family!" Rose said with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"This is us, to the new life."

"To the new life" Rose raised her cup and chinked it with his. She half smiled, laughed and drunk her tea. Carys made a small scream and went quiet making Rose and The Doctor laugh.

Rose Laughed as The Doctor tried to burp Carys. She could see that baby burping wasn't his thing at all... She laughed and took over. The Doctor loved it when he didn't really know what he was doing, yet Rose did.

"So Rose....What do you want to do in our new life then?"

"I don't know...and I perhaps time will tell!"

"Sure Time will tell!" he Doctor smiled and giggled with Rose. He knew his life was just starting to get better. One big happy family to make him complete... That's all he wanted, and that's what he got...

* * *

**YAY! ROSE CAN'T DIE NERNE NERNE NER NER! **

"**Chill out, I haven't even told her...She can't find out!"**

**YET...But...For now...CARYS IS ALL GROWED UP *Sniffles***

"**You do know Kayleigh... All of them crazy fan girls will be coming after you with pitch forks and blow torches after they find out what you did to Rose in the next story...**

**I'd beware!"**

**HA HA, Very funny Doc...I played a guessing game with Carys the other day...I held up a torch and a piece of wood, can you guess what I was coming up with?**

"**Er...Would it be Torchwood?"**

**HOW DID YOU GUESS...SO YOU REALLY ARE PSYCIC!**

"**No..."**

**NERR!**

**Rate and review Guys, leave your questions about this in the review and I will answer them in my sequel! :D**


End file.
